


Odkupienie

by xLasair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Africa, Gen, M/M, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLasair/pseuds/xLasair
Summary: Tłumaczenie z 2013 roku, za zgodą autorki. Zbetowane przez Donnie.Prezent urodzinowy Kaczalki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvation & Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277869) by Abby Cadabra. 



  
**OD TEJ CHWILI WSZYSTKO MA MIEJSCE PO WOJNIE,**  
**ALE ZANIM HARRY POTTER UTONĄŁ W CHŁODNEJ, NIEBIESKO-ZIELONEJ WODZIE**  
**RZEKI URUBAMBA, WCIĄŻ SIEDZI PRZYPIĘTY PASAMI W AUTOBUSIE,**  
**KTÓRY PRZEKROCZYŁ BARIERĘ BEZPIECZEŃSTWA MOSTU**  
**W PÓŁNOCNO-WSCHODNIM PERU; CAŁKIEM SAM,**  
**CHOĆ Z DWUDZIESTOMA DWOMA TUBYLCAMI, KTÓRYCH NIGDY NIE POZNAŁ,**  
**MIMO IŻ TAKĄ MIAŁ NADZIEJĘ.**  
**MYŚLAŁ, CO W TEJ SYTUACJI STOSOWNE, O DRACO MALFOYU.**  
**BYŁ TO JASNY I BEZCHMURNY DZIEŃ, A WIATR SILNYM PODMUCHEM**  
**GNAŁ W KIERUNKU PÓŁNOCY, NIOSĄC ZE SOBĄ ZAPACH LASU I**  
**WCZORAJSZEGO DESZCZU, I BYŁ PRZYJEMNYM, DOBRYM DNIEM.**  
**DOBRYM DNIEM NA ŚMIERĆ.**

 

   
  
Afrykę, jak Harry zdołał szybko zauważyć, można było łatwo przedzielić po środku na dwie części. Pierwsza jest tropikalna i płaska, a mokra czerwona glina przykleja się do zagłębień w podeszwach butów i plami nieodwracalnie dosłownie wszystko, co dotknęło jej powierzchni. Druga to złota, skąpana w słońcu pustynia, gdzie piasek jest sypki niczym cukier i dostaje się wszędzie: we włosy i ubrania, a szczególnie do ust, kiedy mówisz, oddychasz lub jeśli co sił w płucach krzyczysz do nieskazitelnego, biało-błękitnego nieba z najwyższej piaskowej wydmy, jaką tylko udaje ci się znaleźć, rozkładając ramiona i unosząc dłonie do góry: „ **CZY TO WSZYSTKO?!** ”.  
  


 

***

 

_— Nie mogę wybaczyć sobie tego, że cię kocham — mówi mu Draco pewnego razu, gdy myśli, że Harry zasnął. Pościel szeleści przy każdym ruchu._  
_Harry walczy, by utrzymać równomierny oddech._  
_Nie śpi przez resztę nocy, czekając, aż Draco znowu się odezwie, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi._

 

 

***

  
  
  
Lotniska tutaj to istny koszmar. Kruszący się beton i złuszczająca farba koloru przytłumionego beżu, podrożni odmawiający tworzenia kolejek, zdający się stosować jakieś inne, typowo afrykańskie zasady dotyczące procedur odprawy. Powietrze jest gorące i duszne, niekomfortowo zatęchłe, a klimatyzację stanowią otwarte okna i zawieszone u sufitu wentylatory. Słońce świeci jasno nawet w pomieszczeniach, dekoruje ciemne, błyszczące twarze pracowników lotniska siedzących przy komputerach. Wydają się być odporni na upał — noszą zapięte aż po szyję koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami, mężczyźni na lewych przegubach mają złote zegarki, a kobiety rzędy bransoletek, brzęczących głośno na przedramionach.  
Jedna z pracownic zza biurka przed nimi zamiast preferowanego przez większość złota (a może mosiądzu?) nosi srebrną biżuterię. Ma długą szyję, w uszach turkusowe kolczyki. Jej głos brzmi na wyćwiczony, kiedy przypomina Harry’emu:  
— Komputer wciąż szuka pańskiego pojazdu.  
— Mówiłem, że trzeba było się aportować — syczy mu w ucho Draco. Jego policzki są zaróżowione od gorąca, a tuż przy linii włosów ukazuje się kropelka potu, której odkryciem z pewnością byłby zszokowany. — To miejsce jest gorsze niż Święty Mungo z szaleńcami puszczonymi samopas. Co, gwoli przypomnienia, już widziałem.  
Harry wywraca oczami i ucieka wzrokiem w bok, odmawiając kolejnego wyjaśniania niebezpieczeństw aportacji do miejsca, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie byli, włącznie z nieznośnymi problemami i detalami, niezbędnymi zasadami, a w tym przypadku ich brakiem. Mógłby jeszcze wspomnieć o ryzyku aportacji w **Afryce** , gdzie możliwość wylądowania na minie czy natknięcia się na działania partyzanckie jest niezwykle wysoka i zagrożenie czyha na każdym zakręcie, nie mówiąc o **okolicach** , w które się wybierają. Nie, dziękuję, skorzystamy z samochodu. A mówiąc o nim...  
— Przepraszam? — Harry wyciąga szyję i zza wielkiego monitora próbuje złapać spojrzenie kobiety, która zdaje się być dla nich dostępna tylko wtedy, kiedy tego chce.  
Jest wysoka i szczupła, jej oczy i skóra mają kolor espresso, które rankiem kupuje czasem Draco przed spotkaniem z pracownikami ministerstwa. Harry zwykle nazywa ich jego kuratorami, ale on w ogóle nie wyłapuje żartu, zresztą sam Harry nie sądzi, by było to tak zabawne, jak na początku.  
Wojna zakończyła się ponad pięć lat temu. Wszystko rozwiązało się dokładnie w taki sposób, jakiego oczekiwano, jaki zawsze przepowiadano: Harry Potter samodzielnie pokonał Voldemorta i zyskał w świecie więcej poklasku, niż można było przewidzieć.  
Wciąż jeszcze pozostają liczne „ale”, bo nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu o mniejszych bitwach, które trzeba było stoczyć, by wygrać wojnę. Nikt nie wspominał o ofiarach (słowo to jest dla niego niewygodne), których imion nie wyryto na tablicy pamiątkowej; nie mówił, co dla niego poświęcili, a Harry nie uważa ich czynów za **oczywiste**. Nigdy nie mówili też o tym, że życie straci Ron, Dumbledore czy Cho Chang i setki innych ludzi, ani nie uprzedził, jak wielu z nich Harry zabije własnoręcznie. Sądzi, że Draco Malfoy jest dzisiaj z nim właśnie z powodu tych detali, których ciężar spoczywa na ramionach Harry’ego.  
Draco podążył leżącą przed nim wydeptaną ścieżką. Zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu wcielono go do grona śmierciożerców. Harry słyszał pogłoski, że zajmował wysoką pozycję i należał do najważniejszych kręgów, ale nie lubi wierzyć w plotki. Zasnąć pomaga mu myśl, że mężczyzna, który śpi w pokoju obok, nie spędził całej wojny planując jego upadek. Wnioskuje, że skoro Draco nie poczynił nieoczekiwanych kroków w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat umowy, raczej nie zrobi tego teraz. Do końca wyroku pozostało mu tylko sześć miesięcy. Karę tę wyznaczono mu po zeznaniach Harry’ego, kiedy oświadczył, że Draco Malfoy to dobry człowiek, należący do złej strony, czego powodem w większej części była manipulacja ze strony Lucjusza Malfoya, i nie zasługiwał na Azkaban.  
Harry kładzie się do łóżka wiedząc, że Malfoy robi to samo za ścianą, że nieważne, czy jego słowa na przesłuchaniu były prawdą. Liczył się Draco, którego serce nadal biło w piersi, a życie zostało ocalone. Harry zabrał na drugą stronę wiele ludzkich istnień i nie zdołał uratować wielu więcej.  
Draco uniknął dementorów, oddając się pod prawną opiekę Harry’emu Potterowi, czarodziejowi najbardziej odpowiedniemu do tego, by zrehabilitować go do czasu wypuszczenia na wolność. W zamian Harry dostał **przyjemność** spędzenia z nim pięciu lat, by towarzyszył mu w sytuacjach podobnych do tej, do czekania na dusznym, niewygodnym lotnisku we wschodniej Afryce, podczas gdy praprzodek wszystkich komputerów lokalizował ich samochód.  
Kobieta za biurkiem uśmiecha się do nich mechanicznie, odsłaniając dwa rzędy prostych, perliście białych zębów.  
— Komputer wciąż szuka pańskiego pojazdu.  
W jej głosie słychać wyraźny akcent, którego Harry nigdy nie słyszał, zanim się tu znalazł, ale uznaje, że podoba mu się coraz bardziej. Dolatują do niego strzępy rozmów mijających go ludzi i dwóch ochroniarzy, którzy stoją po obu stronach jego i Draco. Każdy z nich trzyma pistolet — uchwyt w jednej dłoni, lufę w drugiej, a palec wskazujący spoczywa delikatnie obok spustu. Draco pyta o nie, ale Harry nie jest dostatecznie zaznajomiony z mugolskimi narzędziami obrony, by znać jej techniczną nazwę, więc odpowiada mu, że to „broń maszynowa”.  
Grzebie chwilę w torbie i wyciąga świstek papieru, po czym podaje go kobiecie.  
— Widzi pani? Zarezerwowałem samochód wcześniej, czy nie powinien na nas już czekać?  
Pracownica nie zaszczyca dokumentu najmniejszym spojrzeniem.  
— Komputer wciąż szuka pańskiego pojazdu.  
— Dzięki za uaktualnienie informacji — rzuca Draco zgryźliwie i, westchnąwszy, teatralnie odrzuca głowę do tyłu. — **Wiedziałem** , że to zły pomysł.  
Harry udaje, że nic nie usłyszał.  
Komputer lokalizuje wreszcie ich pojazd po czasie, który wydaje się być wiecznością. Opuszczają lotnisko, ale najpierw Harry zatrzymuje się na terminalu, by porozmawiać z dużą rodziną tubylców nie mających przy sobie bagażu i noszących ubrania niemal do białości wyblakłe od słońca. Kobieta trzyma w uścisku dłoń męża tak mocno, iż Harry ma wrażenie, że lada chwila połamie sobie nadgarstek.  
Oddaje im wszystkie pieniądze, które ma przy sobie, całe trzysta euro, i musi wypisać im czek na kolejne pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, bo w okolicy ani śladu jakiegokolwiek banku.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
_— Jesteś tego pewien, Harry? Afryka to raczej... — Do dnia dzisiejszego Remus pozostaje jedyną osobą, która potrafi przygotować herbatę w dokładnie taki sposób, jaki lubi Harry. Uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, kiedy ten wręcza mu kubek, i pozwala powiekom opaść na moment, wdychając korzenny, ciepły zapach. — Taką wycieczkę trzeba dobrze rozważyć — kontynuuje Lupin, siadając naprzeciwko niego w saloniku na Grimmauld Place. Harry oddał mu dom pod opiekę krótko po tym, jak odszedł Syriusz, ponieważ on sam nadal przebywał w Hogwarcie, a także z innych, bardziej osobistych powodów. Śmierć Syriusza odznaczyła na Lupinie niemałe piętno, które, jak podejrzewa, przypomina mu o sobie każdego wieczoru, kiedy kładzie się spać do niegdyś wspólnego łóżka. Czasami Harry myśli, że zbyt szybkie powierzenie mu Grimmuald Place było dla niego wielkim ciężarem, ale z drugiej strony nie sądzi, by istniał ktoś inny, komu Syriusz chciałby powierzyć dom. Podejrzewa, że Remus w tajemnicy podziela jego opinię, choć za każdym razem, kiedy Harry go odwiedza, cienie pod jego oczami są coraz większe. — Gdzie się zatrzymasz, kiedy dotrzesz na miejsce? Czy miasta są bezpieczne? Zabierasz ze sobą Draco?_  
_Harry się śmieje._  
_— Muszę, nie mogę obejść zasad. Ministerstwo nakazuje, żeby był pod moją obserwacją przez cały czas, więc nie sądzę, by spojrzeli przychylnie na to, że zostawiam go samego i odwiedzam inny kontynent._  
_— Ale, jak sobie wyobrażam, nie skakał z radości na tę wieść?_  
_Harry potrząsa głową i odpowiada uśmiechem._  
_— Właściwie jeszcze mu nie powiedziałem._  
_— Harry... — zaczyna Remus ostrzegawczym tonem._  
_— Wiem, że Draco ma swoje opinie — dodaje naprędce. — To z pewnością, wciąż rzuca sarkastycznymi komentarzami i nie sądzę, by kiedykolwiek się ich oduczył. Ale zrozumie sytuację. — Unosi filiżankę do ust. — Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Nie może mieć._  
_Remus przez moment wpatruje się w Harry’ego znad filiżanki, lekko dmuchając na parę._  
_— Owszem, nie może — potwierdza. Herbaciana mgiełka rozpływa się w powietrzu. — Podjąłeś wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa?_ _Dowiedziałeś się czegoś o miejscach, w które się wybierasz?_  
_Harry macha wymijająco dłonią i upija łyk naparu. Jest zbyt gorący i parzy od czubka języka aż po sam przełyk, ale minęły wieki, odkąd delektował się porządną filiżanką herbaty. (Ani on, ani Draco nie potrafią bezpiecznie zagotować wody, a różdżka Malfoya została skonfiskowana.)_  
_— Wszystkim zajmą się pracownicy biura turystycznego — odpowiada. — Posiadają informacje o obecnej sytuacji i wszystkich innych pierdołach, o których mi opowiadali. Dostałem od nich broszury, ktore miałem zabrać do domu i przeczytać, ale to jeszcze bardziej namąciło mi w głowie, całe te paszporty, regulacje i Merlin wie, co jeszcze. Powiedziałem, co zamierzam i pozwoliłem, żeby wszystko załatwili. Kupili mi bilety, wynajęli samochód i wszystko ustawili. Nie zostajemy w jednym miejscu więcej niż dwa-trzy dni, a nie wysłaliby mnie w zbyt niebezpieczne tereny. Będą węszyć na bieżąco, co się tam dzieje._  
_— Tak, myślę, że muszą to robić — potwierdza Remus z rezerwą, w sposób, jakby mówił sam do siebie._  
_— Nie będzie mnie tylko przez trzy tygodnie — zapewnia Harry. — Hermiona ma termin na pierwszego sierpnia, a tego nie mogę przegapić._  
_Oczy Remusa rozwierają się szerzej i uśmiecha się niewymuszenie, co wywołuje ciepłe uczucie w piersi Harry’ego. A może to tylko herbata._  
_— Ach, tak. Prawie zapomniałem — mówi, a w jego głosie słychać entuzjazm. — Muszę pamiętać, by wysłać jej i George’owi coś ładnego dla dziecka._  
_— Tylko nic plastikowego — przestrzega Harry, uśmiechając się. — Na widok tego paskudztwa Hermiona dostaje ataku szału. Powiedziała, że nie będzie tolerować go w domu. Ubzdurała sobie, że niemowlaki połykają i duszą się tylko rzeczami z plastiku._  
_Remus uśmiecha się łagodnie i odchyla na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę._  
_— Wszystkie matki przechodzą przez okres paranoi. Nie martwiłbym się o to. — Odstawia filiżankę na stół i odkasłuje. — Wracając do tematu. Co z pieniędzmi?_  
_— Oddaję wszystkie — odpowiada Harry natychmiast. — Głównym założeniem jest odwiedzenie jak największej ilości zaniedbanych, ubogich miasteczek i rozdanie całej sumy._  
_Remus kiwa powoli głową, ale nie potrafi określić, czy aprobuje pomysł._  
_— Nie wiem, czy to będzie możliwe, Harry. Masz ich bardzo dużo — stwierdza rozbawiony, więc Harry czuje się podniesiony na duchu._  
_Uśmiechając się przebiegle, upija ostatni łyk herbaty i dorzuca:_  
_— Po prostu będę rozdawał więcej. Częściej._  
_Beztroska chwili już jednak minęła i Remus patrzy na niego poważnie._  
_— Myślę, Harry, że kiedy już się tam znajdziesz, będzie to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż oczekiwałeś. Suma pieniędzy, która według ciebie nie jest duża, może zupełnie zmienić sytuację innych. Mówimy tu o zabawie w Boga z ludzkim życiem._  
_Nawiązanie do mugolskiej religii uderza Harry’ego, ale szybko się otrząsa._  
_— To nie tak. Różnie może się **wydawać** , ale wiesz, że to nie jest moja intencja. Ja po prostu... — Wzdycha. — Chcę być pewien, że pieniądze trafią w dobre ręce._  
_Spojrzenie Remusa jest pełne zwątpienia, ale nie kontynuuje tematu._  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Pierwszym miejscem, w jakie zabiera ich Harry, jest wiejska okolica południowej Ugandy, której teren niemal w całości kształtują góry i lasy tropikalne, a horyzont to zielona, postrzępiona linia, wyraźnie odcięta od błękitnego nieba. Wydaje się, że powietrze tutaj zawsze pachnie deszczem, choć Harry nie widzi jego śladu w postaci chmur na niebie i wątpi, by kiedykolwiek tu padało.  
— Dokąd jedziemy? — pyta Draco, przeszukując schowek na desce rozdzielczej ich Beemera ze zdrapanym lakierem i dachem, który się nie zamyka. Otwiera drzwiczki i zaskakuje go sterta map i broszur, które wypadają mu na kolana. — To coś jest groźne! — krzyczy.  
Harry wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu.  
— Jedziemy do pierwszej ludzkiej osady na południu, na jaką natrafimy. Nie wiem dokładnie.  
Mężczyzna wręczający Harry’emu kluczyki do samochodu ostrzegał ich, że północna Uganda jest niebezpieczna i przesycona napadami rebeliantów na ludność cywilną, więc pierwsze, co Harry zrobił po wręczeniu mu pakunku z pieniędzmi o wartości około dwustu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy euro (wyraz twarzy tubylca, kiedy dotknął banknotów był idealny, taki, o jakim Harry marzył), to zakupienie kompasu i trzymanie się z daleka od tych okolic. Wywnioskował, że jeśli nie pojadą dalej na północ od miejsca, w którym znajdują się teraz, bądź nie zagłębią w tereny Kongo, przed którym został ostrzeżony wcześniej, wszystko powinno być w porządku.  
Draco wywraca oczami i upycha papiery z powrotem do schowka.  
— Brzmi dokładnie tak, jakbyś wiedział, co robisz, panie Yorkershire.  
Harry zerka w jego stronę.  
— Że co?  
— Minister Yorkershire, był, no wiesz... — Draco posyła mu szybkie spojrzenie, a on w odpowiedzi wzrusza ramionami. — Nieważne, długo by wyjaśniać. — Przenosi wzrok na widok za oknem i dla Harry’ego jego odbicie na szybie wygląda jak coś płaskiego i białego zamiast namacalnego i prawdziwego, jakby jego postać utonęła w szkle. — Czarodziejem półkrwi — mamrocze Draco pod nosem, a Harry ledwo to wyłapuje.  
— Co powiedziałeś?  
Odwraca się do niego, ale Draco nie odwzajemnia spojrzenia. Bawi się ostatnim guzikiem koszuli i odmawia odpowiedzi.  
Harry jest zadowolony, że skończyli rozmawiać. Przedzierają się przez afrykańskie wzgórza i nietknięte przez człowieka równiny i czuje, że kłótnia, a nawet zwyczajna rozmowa tutaj, w obecności tej naturalnej prostoty, byłaby niewłaściwa.  
Wiatr wpadający przez szyberdach jest chłodny i wilgotny. Harry odczuwa wdzięczność za ulgę od gorąca. Drogi za miastem nie pokrywa już asfalt, ale gruba warstwa gliny o kolorze dyniowego ciasta. Promienie słońca oślepiają i jednocześnie wygładzają tętniące życiem otoczenie: zielone stepy, pokryte lasami góry i szafirowe niebo. Od wyrazistości obrazu bolą go oczy, a kiedy zamyka powieki, wciąż widzi czerwono-pomarańczowe negatywy. Chce odrzucić głowę do tyłu i śmiać się, i zapytać Draco, czy czuje to samo, co on, to mrowienie w kościach.  
Zanim jednak ma szansę to zrobić, kiedy przejeżdżają przez wzgórze, w oddali dostrzega małą chatkę, a potem kolejną i kolejną. Wyszczerza się do Draco, który znów na niego patrzy.  
— Znaleźliśmy — mówi, niezdolny do powstrzymania ekscytacji.  
Draco kiwa głową i obserwuje szybko zbliżajace się domostwa.  
— Przygotowałeś pieniądze? — pyta.  
Harry czuje ciążar ugandańskich pieniędzy w kieszeni koszuli, a także w lewym bucie i ostatniej szlufce spodni (podzielił je, w razie gdyby coś się stało).  
— Są bardziej niż gotowe.  
Kiedy parkuje pośrodku małej wioski składającej się z pięciu czy sześciu identycznych słomianych szałasów, rozrzuconych po glinianym terenie, czuje, jak świerzbią go palce. Obok nich tłoczy się grupka kilku kobiet. Wszystkie mają długie szyje i wyprostowane plecy, i przyglądają im się z zaciekawieniem. Uśmiecha się szeroko i zatrzymawszy samochód, otwiera drzwi.  
Draco łapie go za ramię.  
— Wysiadasz?  
Harry zerka na zaciskającą się na podwiniętym, pomiętymrękawie dłoń, a potem obrzuca go zdziwionym spojrzeniem.  
— Oczywiście.  
Draco ściska go jeszcze mocniej.  
— Może mógłbyś dać im pieniądze przez okno, siedząc w aucie o przyzwoitym przyspieszeniu, gdyby chcieli, no wiesz... — zamaszyście przecina ręką powietrze — cię zadźgać.  
Harry prycha.  
— To kobiety, Draco. Nie sądzę, by trzymały przy sobie rodzinne maczety. — Wzrusza ramionami i dodaje: — Znowu grzebałeś w mojej kolekcji mugolskich filmów, co?  
Draco zapada się w siedzeniu.  
— Wcale że nie.  
Harry zostawia otwarte drzwi po stronie kierowcy, po czym podchodzi do kobiet z dłońmi uniesionymi w powietrzu i, jak ma nadzieję, sygnalizującym pokojowe zamiary uśmiechem. One odpowiadają mu tym samym i spoglądają po sobie, podśmiewując się niskim, głębokim tonem. Jedna z nich robi krok w jego stronę i z akcentem podobnym do pracowniczki lotniska, choć nieco innym, wita go głośno:  
— Witaj! Jak ty się masz?  
Harry czuje się jak kompletny dupek i niemal widzi, jak Draco wykrzywia pokpiewająco wargi tak samo jak kiedyś, w Hogwarcie. Opuszcza dłonie i uśmiecha się szeroko z ulgi i podekscytowania, bo to naprawdę się dzieje, naprawdę tutaj jest.  
Podchodzi do kobiet, które bez wyjątku odpowiadają uśmiechem, a równocześnie dzielą pomiędzy sobą jakiś żart, którego Harry nie jest częścią i niekoniecznie chce nią być, bo to w jakiś sposób zniszczyłoby moment, ograbiło je z oplecionego wokół nich sekretu. Tego woli uniknąć, sądzi, że są perfekcyjne takie, jakie widzi je teraz, pośrodku zielonego, ugandańskiego stepu: ciemne, tajemnicze i piękne, z błyszczącymi, obserwującymi go zuchwale oczami.  
— Witaj — odpowiada z entuzjazmem. — Mówisz po angielsku?  
— Ja mówić trochę — odpowiada kobieta, nadal się uśmiechając, a Harry stwierdza w duchu, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie zdusić podziwu nad ich białymi, prostymi, idealnymi zębami.  
Jej głowa opleciona jest długim, różnokolorowym szalem w czerwono-pomarańczowo-bursztynowy paisley, miękkim i czystym, którego koniec opada na plecy. Oczy ma wielkie i lekko skośne, ciemniejsze niż onyks. Nosi letnią sukienkę do kostek, zawiązaną na szyi i pozostawiającą nagie ręce i ramiona. Delikatny wietrzyk trzepocze jej połami i, jak szacuje Harry, prawdopodobnie zrobiono ją z tej samego materiału co szal. Pozostałe kobiety noszą podobne ubrania. Na biodrach podtrzymują duże, drewniane naczynia, w których znajduje się jakaś szara papka. _Są nieskazitelne, a to jest niebo_ , myśli Harry i zakochuje sie w niej w tej samej chwili, zakochuje się w nich wszystkich.  
Wyciąga dłoń.  
— Harry Potter, miło cię poznać.  
Kobieta przygląda się beznamiętnie jego ręce, a potem odwraca się, napotykając równie beznamiętne spojrzenie jednej z towarzyszek. Kiedy znowu na niego spogląda, marszczy brwi, a jej wysokie czoło przecina pojedynczna zmarszczka.  
Harry odsuwa dłoń i wskazuje na siebie wymownie.  
— **Ha-rr-y Po-tter** — mówi, przywiązując uwagę do każdej sylaby.  
Wyraz twarzy kobiety natychmiast się zmienia, odrzuca głowę do tyłu i unosi lekko wolne ramię.  
— Oooch — odpowiada, układając usta w idealne koło. Wskazuje na siebie i dodaje powoli: — **Kway-er-a**.  
Harry’ego zaczyna boleć szczęka od szczerzenia się w uśmiechu, ale nie sądzi, by mógł kiedykolwiek przestać, bo to jest sto razy lepsze niż myślał, niż planował.  
— Miło cię poznać — oznajmia.  
— Miło cię poznać — powtarza kobieta. Wypowiedziane słowa są zdeformowane jej akcentem i przeistoczone w coś, tak przynajmniej sądzi Harry, znacznie bardziej szczerego.  
Harry czuje, że nikt nie był tak szczęśliwy poznając go, jak kobiety, które stoją przed nimi z naczyniami opartymi o biodra, jak Kwayera.  
Nagle przypomina sobie o pieniądzach, a jego dłoń instynktownie wędruje w górę na kieszeń koszuli. Pragnie je podarować, ale waha się, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, nie poznawał obdarowywanej osoby, nie zatrzymywał się i nie rozmawiał, nie znał jej imienia, nie widział, jak żyje, i nie jest pewien, jak to rozegrać. Czy ma po prostu wręczyć banknoty, czy najpierw się wytłumaczyć? Kwayera mówi trochę po angielsku, ale skoro przedstawienie się zabrało im tyle czasu, nie wie, czy starczy mu go na moralne uzasadnienia.  
W pewnej chwili zmienia zdanie. Chce im dać coś więcej niż pieniądze. Chce im dać wszystko to, czego kiedykolwiek pragnęły, szczęście i miłość, i zdrowie, i absolutnie wszystko, ale...  
Wyglądają, jakby już je miały, stwierdza Harry.  
Nie może podarować tej kobiecie czegoś tak nędznego i nieznaczącego jak pieniądze, kiedy wszystkie one są bogate w każdy inny sposób. Nigdy o nic nie prosiły. Gdyby teraz sypnął im banknotami, tylko by je uraził. Splamiłoby to wszystko, co między nimi zaszło, między nim a Kwayerą.  
Oduwa rękę od kieszeni koszuli i uśmiecha się po raz ostatni, po czym żegna się i powraca do samochodu. Siada za kierownicą. Czuje, że Draco przygląda mu się, kiedy zapina pas bezpieczeństwa.  
— Co się stało?  
Harry przesuwa dłonią po kierownicy.  
— Nie mogłem tego zrobić. — Wzdycha.  
Draco nie odpowiada. Przejeżdżają przez niewielką wioskę, mijając po drodze obserwujące ich, uśmiechające się kobiety.  
Kwayera macha do Harry’ego, który słyszy przez otwarty szyberdach jej cichnący w miarę oddalania głos:  
— Miło cię poznać!  
  


 

***

  
  
  
_— Tu jesteśmy bliżej nieba — mówi pewnego razu Harry do Draco._  
_Znajdują się gdzieś na południu, bliżej wody, gdzie powietrze jest chłodniejsze, a niebo bardziej niebieskie. Białe chmury osiągają olbrzymie rozmiary i ma się wrażenie, że można dotknąć ich ręką, jeśli tylko stanie się na czubkach palców i wyciągnie ją ku górze._  
_Harry muska dłonią wewnętrzną stronę ramienia Draco, pozostawiając na nim wspomnienie dotyku w postaci gęsiej skórki._  
_— Widzisz, jak blisko nas jest? Przed śmiercią nigdy nie będziemy tak blisko, jak teraz._  
_Ale Draco nie rozumie, Draco nie wie nic o niebie ani o świętości, sądzi raczej, że dusza powinna być bardziej silna niż czysta. Część Harry’ego zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie mu tego wybaczyć, mimo iż sam nigdy nie uważał się za religijnego i nigdy nie wierzył w Boga._  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Harry rozdaje w Ugandzie sumę pięciuset tysięcy euro, co było liczbą mniejszą niż zamierzona, ale i tak satysfakcjonującą z powodu wyrazu twarzy Draco, kiedy powiedział mu, ile pieniędzy właśnie oddał.  
Drugiego dnia jadą na południe i znajdują jedynie farmę z kozami i wysokimi hybrydami, czymś pomiędzy strusiem a psem. Harry jest zaskoczony, bo zawsze uważał, że zwierzęta tutaj są dzikie i egzotyczne, jak lwy, zebry czy żyrafy, choć tych jeszcze nie widział, ale Draco zapewnia, że natkną się na nie prędzej czy później. W końcu to **Afryka**. Ponieważ nie dostrzegli nikogo, komu mogliby podarować pieniądze, a byłby to dzień zmarnowany, gdyby nie pozbyli się choć małej sumy, Harry wpada na pomysł, by powkładać banknoty do kopert i przykleić je taśmą do zwierząt. Wyjaśnia sobie, że kiedyś do kogoś trafią, przyczepione do krowy czy kozy i że będzie to dobry człowiek, prawdopodobnie stary, ciężko pracujący farmer, który ma więcej dzieci i żon, niż może utrzymać.  
Gdy to sugeruje, Draco wzrusza ramionami, co Harry uznaje za zgodę.  
Odnajdują taśmę w bagażniku (Harry nie chce zastanawiać się zbyt głęboko, co w wypożyczonym przez nich samochodzie robi taśma do przewodów), a koperty muszą wykonać sami, bo zapomniał zaklęcia transmutującego w coś tak bezużytecznego jak koperta (a przynajmniej tak myślał). Używają papieru znalezionego w schowku. Harry uczy Draco robić koperty. Mówi mu, że umiejętność tę zdobył w mugolskiej szkole, na co Malfoy odpowiada złośliwym komentarzem na temat jego dzieciństwa. Potem rozcina sobie palec krawędzią papieru i Harry śmieje się z ironii losu.  
Z racji tego, że obudzili się za późno, trzeciego dnia nie mają szansy zrobić zbyt wiele, ale nic straconego — Harry oddaje całą przewidzianą sumę stu sześćdziesięciu tysięcy euro chłopcu, który pomaga im nosić torby z hotelowego przedsionka do wypożyczonego samochodu, ponieważ robi to bez pytania, a po skończonej pracy nie wyciąga ręki po zapłatę.  
Później, w samolocie, kiedy zachodzące afrykańskie słońce wdziera się przez okno i sprawia, że kabina lśni złotem, Draco odwraca się do niego, uśmiecha i mówi coś, o czym Harry teraz zapomniał, bo jego uśmiech był tak intymny, delikatny i inny od tych, które wcześniej widział.  
Nie może zdecydować, które z uczuć lubi bardziej: satysfakcję z tego, że uchronił tak wielu dobrych ludzi przed ubóstwem i zagwarantował możliwości, których dotychczas nie posiadali, czy sposób, w jaki zacisnęło mu się gardło, kiedy Draco obdarzył go uśmiechem. Harry wie, że to on był jego powodem.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
_— Dlaczego to robisz? — pyta go Draco zmęczonym głosem. — Nigdy nie pozbędziesz się pieniędzy. Kiedy tylko wrócisz do domu, Harry, będzie na ciebie czekało kolejne dziesięć czeków, honorarium za umowy z wydawnictwem i zapłata za patenty. — Dziś nie wieje wiatr. Powietrze jest nieruchome, ciepłe, miękko otulające ciało. — Czeki od fabryk cukierniczych, sklepów z zabawkami i Merlin wie skąd jeszcze, za prawo do używania twojego imienia i wizerunku, żeby mogli sprzedawać te swoje śmieci. — Z ust Draco uchodzi niespieszne westchnienie. Brzmi, jakby był wyczerpany. Pokonany. Harry zastanawia się, czy to Afryka wywołała w nich to ołowiane znużenie, czy może zawsze tacy byli? — Nie sądzę, byś robił to dla nich, Harry. Wiem, że lubisz bawić się w zbawiciela. — Przerywa na chwilę, a na jego ustach rozkwita pełen zamyślenia, prywatny uśmiech. — I jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zawsze za bardzo kochałeś swojego białego rumaka. — Waha się. Pospiesznie oblizuje usta, zanim kontynuuje: — Tak czy siak, chyba nie robisz tego dla nich, tylko dla swojego własnego wybawienia. Czekasz, aż ci ludzie cię ocalą. — Znowu wzdycha. — Ale oni nie mogą tego zrobić, Harry._  
_Draco patrzy na niego i robi krok do przodu, kładzie dłoń na piersi Harry’ego, pomiędzy obojczykamiwyglądającymi spod na wpół rozpiętej koszuli. Opuszki palców muskają zagłębienie szyi. Opalona skóra jest ciepła, ale nie gorąca jak wszystko dookoła. Harry wie, że ludzkie serce nie znajduje się idealnie na środku klatki piersiowej, tylko trochę niżej, bardziej po lewej. To fakt biologiczny, jednak nagle zaczyna w niego wątpić, czuje zupełnie inaczej._  
_Dotyka dolnej części pleców Draco i zastanawia się, czym tak naprawdę jest odkupienie i czy **to** mogłoby być jego._  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Po Ugandzie zatrzymują się na dwa dni w Senegalu, a potem na trzy w Zambii. Harry rozdaje prawie milion euro. Nigdy nie czuł się tak bogaty.  
Podarowuje ponad trzydzieści tysięcy starej, niewidomej kobiecie, której kościste ręce są ciepłe, kiedy ściska dłonie Harry’ego i szepcze: „Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję...”, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę w kierunku nieba. Pewien mężczyzna zapewnia, że odda mu pożyczoną kwotę i zaprasza ich do swojego domu na kawę. Nie piją jej, ale gospodarz nie zauważa, zamiast tego mówi przez długie godziny, ponieważ dobrze posługuje się językiem angielskim i interesuje piłką nożną. Harry wybucha śmiechem, gdy Draco przyłącza się do rozmowy, bo zdaje się tworzyć własną odmianę języka do porozumiewania z tubylcami.  
— A czy ty widzieć jakiś mecz tutaj? — pyta głośno, na co mężczyzna spogląda na niego promiennie i uśmiecha się, a Harry śmieje się jeszcze mocniej.  
Czuje się zadowolony. Szczęśliwy.  
Kiedy tej nocy idzie spać, nie jest sam. Ramionami oplata Draco, którego twarz spoczywa w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego, wdychając jego zapach, upał i Afrykę.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
_W dzień przed tym, kiedy Gregory Goyle ma przyjąć pocałunek, Draco pyta Harry’ego, czy mógłby być przy tym obecny, skoro byli starymi przyjaciółmi, a poza tym nie chce, by Greg umarł otoczony jedynie przez ludzi, którzy go nienawidzą, którzy szeptali do niego, gdy przechodził w niewidzialnych kajdanach, że wyrok jest dla niego za łagodny, którzy znajdowali się tam tylko z powodu „sprawiedliwości” (słowo to wypowiedział jedynie z lekkim uśmieszkiem)._  
_To pierwszy raz, gdy Draco prosi go o cokolwiek od czasu skazania. Harry rozważa zgodę._  
_Z drugiej strony, bierze pod uwagę ludzi, którzy pojawią się na egzekucji: rodziny tych, których Goyle zabił, najwyżej postawieni obywatele czarodziejskiej społeczności, minister... lista się wydłuża. Prasa również będzie na miejscu ze swoimi zaczarowanymi piórami i urządzeniami do zapisywania głosu, a następnego dnia na pierwszej stronie gazety będzie widniało pewnie zdjęcie Harry’ego i Draco, uciekających z sali rozpraw; jego kurtka okrywałaby blond włosy, a okrzyki oburzenia goniłyby ich przez cały korytarz. Harry już widzi nagłówek. Wyglądałby w ten sposób:_  


 

  
**MALFOY NADUŻYWA DOBREJ WOLI TEGO, KTORY PRZEŻYŁ;**  
**ROZWŚCIECZA WSZYSTKICH ZEBRANYCH**  
_Draco Malfoy manifestuje swoje nadal trwające przymierze z Chłopcem, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, pojawiając się na egzekucji pocałunku znajomego śmierciożercy._

  
  
_Harry nie chce, by Draco przez to przechodził, chce go chronić w najlepszy sposób, jaki tylko jest możliwy._  
_Oznajmia mu więc, że nie może iść, bo gdyby się pokazał, wyglądałoby to źle ze względu na innych uczestników i na to, kim był Greg, a szczególnie na to, kim był Draco. Harry dodaje, że nigdy nie powinien zapomnieć o swoim miejscu w nowym świecie, gdzie czystość krwi stanowi ekwiwalent porażki, że jego czas jest pożyczony, że żyje na łasce innych i z pewnością rozumie, prawda?_  
_Draco odwraca wzrok i mówi, że rozumie._  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Harry śni o wszystkich ludziach, których uratował w Afryce.  
Każdy z nich wspina się na jedną z zielonych ugandańskich gór, żeby się do niego dostać. On sam siedzi na najwyższym szczycie, z którego może wszystko zobaczyć, z tego punktu widzi cały świat. Ludzie składają dłonie jak do modlitwy, przesiąknięci deszczem, choć słońce otacza ich ciepłymi promieniami. Harry czuje je na karku.  
Afrykanie wspinają się najszybciej jak potrafią, ale wierzchołek nieustannie pnie się ku górze, zbocze staje się coraz bardziej pochyłe, a kiedy jest niemal pionowe, wczepiają ręce w ziemię i korzenie i wspinają się dalej, zbliżają do Harry’ego, ale nagle góra przeistacza się w piasek i przedziera się przez palce niczym woda, i ludzie spadają w dół, i Harry panikuje, sięga ku nim, i...  
Łapie ich wszystkich jedną ręką.  
Teraz są tacy mali, wyglądają na tak kruchych, ale to dobrze, w porządku, bo są bezpieczni, bo on był tam, by móc ich złapać. Starają mu się podziękować i nazywają go swoim wybawicielem, ale słowa nie znaczą tego, co powinny, mówią o czymś złym i paskudnym, co znieważa i rani Harry’ego.  
Nagle wszyscy stają się niemowami, upadają na kolana i stapiają ze słońcem.  
Harry budzi się spocony, oddychając ciężko, nie będąc w stanie odegnać uczucia niepokoju.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
_— Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo podoba ci się to miejsce — mówi mu Draco któregoś dnia. Harry nie rozumie, sądzi, że to oczywiste i tak mu odpowiada, rysując na jego plecach małe kółka, uśmiechając się w zagłębienie jego szyi. — Tutaj nic nie ma — dodaje Draco._  
_Harry uświadamia sobie, że jego towarzysz dostrzega niewłaściwe rzeczy, zwraca uwagę na to, czego nie ma, zamiast na to, co jest dotykalne — pod jego stopami, nad głową i wszędzie wokół, i kto tuli go do siebie, ogrzewa jego skórę._  
_Draco zupełnie nic nie rozumie._  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Gdy docierają do Gwinei, trwa właśnie sezon monsunowy. Niebo przybiera barwę ołowiu i wydaje się równie ciężkie, pofałdowane grubymi, deszczowymi chmurami. Harry myśli, że dosięgają do stratosfery, aż do jej zewnętrznych warstw.  
Odbierają swój wynajęty samochód, jeepa z napędem na cztery koła i wielkimi oponami, a potem meldują się w hotelu. Draco mówi Harry’emu, że chce zostać, a nie wychodzić na deszcz, szukając biednych ludzi, jadąc w jeepie z rozsuwanymi oknami i dachem z brezentu, ale dostaje odpowiedź, że nie ma wyboru. Sprzeczka jest krótka. Wyjeżdżają po obiedzie i zmierzają na wschód w kierunku Wybrzeża Kości Słoniowej. Harry słyszał o tym kraju i sądzi, że będzie tam dużo, naprawdę dużo ludzi, którzy potrzebują jego pomocy.  
Ma wrażenie, że pieniądze palą mu się w dłoniach i musi pozbyć się ich najszybciej, jak to możliwe, musi przekazać je komuś innemu. Oddaje piętnaście tysięcy euro mężczyźnie na stacji benzynowej tylko dlatego, że nie chce mieć ich dłużej przy sobie, pragnie, by zniknęły. Po prostu kładzie wilgotną stertę bankontów na ladzie i odchodzi, nie poczekawszy na podziękowanie. Mijając przedpotopową, zaniedbaną ciężarówkę, wrzuca kolejne dwadzieścia tysięcy na siedzenie, a kierowca — stary tubylec z siwymi włosami i drżącymi dłońmi — napełnia bak i nawet go nie zauważa.  
Gdy odjeżdżają, Harry chce zerknąć na wsteczne lusterko i zobaczyć, jak zareaguje mężczyzna, kiedy otworzy drzwiczki i odkryje pieniądze. Nie robi tego i nie jest pewien, dlaczego.  
Podczas jazdy deszcz nieprzerwanie pada na przednią szybę, a samochód niemal płynie po drodze. Wycieraczki skrzypią za każdym zamachnięciem. Harry jest podminowany i zaniepokojony, a od Draco z siedzenia pasażera bije podobna aura.  
Niektóre z dróg i mostów są podmyte, więc podąża za kierunkowskazami, póki nie traci orientacji i zapomina, skąd przyjechał. Wszystko tutaj wygląda tak samo, strome, zielone zbocza gór, ciemne chmury i deszcz lejący jak z cebra.  
Zaciska mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Zgubili się. W Gwinei, w środku sezonu monsunowego, w przeciekającym jeepie z cholernymi rozsuwanymi oknami. Zagubieni.  
— Zabłądziliśmy, prawda? — pyta Draco. Musi podnieść głos, żeby Harry go usłyszał, bo dudnienie ulewy o dach i skrzypienie wycieraczek jest niemal ogłuszające.  
— Nie — kłamie.  
Draco pokazuje coś za oknem.  
— Trzeci raz mijamy ten znak.  
Harry mruży oczy.  
— Wszystkie znaki są takie same, Draco. To tylko strzałka na pomarańczowym tle. — Stara się utrzymać spokojny ton głosu.  
— Ale jeśli wciąż mijamy ten, ktory każe nam skręcać w prawo, to znaczy, że kręcimy się w kółko — odpowiada Draco stanowczo, z czającym się cieniem drwiny, ale to wystarcza.  
Harry z impetem uderza pięścią w kierownicę.  
— Do diabła, Draco, możesz się zamknąć? Zgubiliśmy się, dobra? W pieprzonej Afryce, ale nie znajdę drogi, jeśli będziesz ględzić mi nad uchem o jakichś znakach.  
— Cóż, wszystkie ignorujesz — zauważa Draco, nadal mówiąc podniesionym głosem.  
— O czym ty mówisz? Podążam za każdym z nich!  
Draco wywraca oczami.  
— Pomyśl przez chwilę trochę bardziej kreatywnie, Harry. Nie miałem na myśli dosłownych znaków drogowych, ale **wszystkie** , które otrzymaliśmy od czasu przybycia do Afryki. — Patrzy na Harry’ego. Jego tęczówki są pociemniałe i szare, dokładnie jak deszczowe chmury na niebie. — Nie powinno nas tu być.  
Harry prycha.  
— Och, masz na myśli te metaforyczne, nienamacalne znaki? Jak radość na twarzach ludzi, kiedy wręczam im pieniądze, czy może ich płacz i całowanie mnie po rękach?  
— Nie, Harry, mam na myśli to, że zaczynasz się od tego uzależniać — stwierdza Draco, odwracając się w jego stronę. — To, w jaki sposób używasz pieniędzy, myśląc, że czynisz życie tych ludzi lepszym. Ale to nie jest w porządku.  
— **Myśląc** , że czynię życie tych ludzi lepszym? Draco, **tak właśnie jest**.  
— Pieniądze... — zaczyna, ale Harry mu przerywa.  
— To wszystko, co mam! — wybucha sfrustrowany. — Jeśli byłoby cokolwiek innego, Draco, cokolwiek na świecie, co mógłbym oddać, zrobiłbym to bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
— Wszystko, co masz? — powtarza Draco z niedowierzaniem. — A więc zapomniałeś o **magicznej różdżce** , którą chowasz w kieszeni?  
Harry śmieje się gorzko.  
— Sądzisz, że nie chcę używać magii? Że się nad tym nie zastanawiałem? Że prawie to zrobiłem? Ale to byłoby nieprawdziwe. Magia to szybkie, natychmiastowe rozwiązanie. Dałaby ludziom złudną nadzieję na coś większego, czego już nigdy więcej nie spotkają.  
Draco przygląda mu się uważnie.  
— Ale zwykła wizyta i rzucanie im pieniędzy pod nogi nie jest szybkim rozwiązaniem? — W samochodzie na moment zalega cisza, słychać jedynie deszcz, wycieraczki i piasek trzeszczący pod kołami. — I jakie to ma znaczenie? — kontynuuje Draco. — I tak nie jesteś zainteresowany tym, co się z nimi stanie, jak odejdziesz i już się nimi nasycisz. Wykorzystujesz ich wdzięczność jako coś, co przywróci cię do życia, co wypełni w tobie **lukę**.  
— Mówisz, że uczucie radości, kiedy im pomagam, jest złe? — pyta Harry pełen niedowierzania.  
— Jest, jeśli robisz to tylko dla tego uczucia. Nie pomagasz dlatego, że zaszła taka potrzeba, Harry. Nie ma w tobie wielkiego dobra, które przywiodło cię właśnie w to miejsce. Jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy inni, tyle że z blizną na swoim zakutym łbie. — Głos Draco jest chłodny. — Bawisz się w zbawiciela, żeby się nim poczuć, jedynie dla podekscytowania, bo ludzie karmili cię tym przez całe życie. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, nasz wybawca w okularach i czym tam jeszcze, i nie wiesz, co teraz robić, kiedy z zakończeniem wojny o twoim przydomku zaczyna się zapominać. Wykorzystujesz ich, Harry, żeby móc wciąż być bohaterem, czuć adrenalinę. W ten sposób pomaganie staje na równi z narkotykiem.  
— Nieważne — zbywa go Harry. — Staram się ocalić ludzi i nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz. — Posyła mu pokpiewający uśmiech. — Byłeś śmierciożercą z krwi i kości. — Patrzy na Draco surowo. — Wiem o tym. A rzeczy, które o tobie słyszałem… Byłeś śmieciem, który zabił wszystkich dobrych ludzi podczas wojny, wszystkich **moich** ludzi, i nie spodziewam się, że będziesz w stanie pojąć coś tak prostego jak ludzka przyzwoitość.  
— Ludzka przyzwoitość? — powtarza Draco. — **Ludzka przyzwoitość**? Ty też zabijałeś ludzi, Harry, ludzi posiadających rodziny, mężów i żony, mających serce tak samo, jak ci **dobrzy** , których nazywasz swoimi.  
— **WIEM**! — Napięcie we wnętrzu Harry’ego w końcu znajduje ujście. — Myślisz, że nie staram się, najlepiej jak mogę, płacić za to **każdego pieprzonego dnia**?!  
Deszcz nadal pada. Wycieraczki poskrzypująrytmicznie.  
Harry wzdycha głęboko i spogląda na Draco, który obserwuje go cały czas szarymi, naznaczonymi smutkiem oczami. Czuje, jak gniew powoli odpływa w ten sam sposób, co deszcz ześlizgujący się z przedniej szyby pod wpływem wiatru. Przenosi wzrok z powrotem na drogę i jest przekonany, że niezaprzeczalnie się zgubili. Draco sięga po jego dłoń ściskającą kierownicę i zamyka ją w swojej. Całuje knykcie i wzdycha tuż przy skórze. Harry ma kłopoty z oddychaniem.  
— To była wojna, Harry — mówi łagodnie. — Ona zawsze ma dwie strony.  
Harry zerka na niego i kiwa głową, i wie, że Draco ma rację, naprawdę. Ale to niczego nie zmienia, wszystko pozostaje takie, jak było wcześniej.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
_Pewnej nocy leżą w hotelowym pokoju, splątani razem rękami i nogami w sposób, który wcale nie jest taki poplątany, lecz zaaranżowany z ostrożnością i starannością._  
_Harry przyciska wargi do szczęki Draco._  
_— Nie mam pojęcia, jak ludzie to robią. Jak żyją w ten sposób — mówi w zamyśleniu._  
_Przez chwilę spowija ich cisza, a światło księżyca rozlewa się na ścianach i u stóp łóżka jasnymi plamami, rozświetlając pokój łagodnym srebrem._  
_— Byłbyś zdziwiony, z czym ludzie potrafią sobie poradzić — odpowiada Draco, wyswobodzając się z objęć. — Z czym nauczyli się żyć._  
_Harry patrzy mu w oczy, ale te ukryte są w cieniu, więc nie ma pojęcia, o czym Draco mógł myśleć. Przekręca się na bok i podciąga kołdrę na ramiona._  
_Nie śpi przez resztę nocy, ponieważ odpowiedź Draco pozostawia w nim niepokój. Słowa zdawały się brzmieć zbyt osobiście, zbyt boleśnie._  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Zagubienie się w Gwinei nie jest takie straszne, jak później wnioskuje Harry. Po godzinie jazdy w kierunku — ma nadzieję — prawidłowym, deszcz nadal nie przestaje padać. Docierają do punktu stopu na szczycie jednej z mniejszych gór nieopodal urwiska i Harry zbacza z drogi, bo sądzi, że to idealne miejsce, najlepsze, jakie będą mieli okazję znaleźć.  
Wyjmuje z kieszeni, butów i innych skrytek większość pieniędzy, pozostawiając wystarczającą sumę, by oddać komuś, na kogo być może jeszcze się natkną, i pyta Draco, czy idzie z nim. Draco odpowiada, że nie. Harry odwraca wzrok na deszcz padający na trawę i wsiąkający w czarną ziemię, tworząc błoto. Pyta ponownie — **bardzo prosi** — czy Draco zrobi to razem z nim, a wtedy Malfoy się waha. Harry sądzi, że ta niechęć nie pojawia się tylko dlatego, iż nie chce zmoknąć. To nie cały powód, ale Draco w końcu się zgadza i uśmiecha, więc jego opór odchodzi w zapomnienie.  
Obaj wyskakują z jeepa i Harry biegnie w kierunku urwiska, ale zanim zdąży postawić pięć kroków i przypomnieć sobie, że pomocne byłyby zaklęcia osuszające, poślizguje się i upada. Śmieje się dziko z siebie i błota, które dostało się w zakamarki ubrań i we włosy, a potem, kiedy próbuje wstać, ponownie upada. Draco pomaga mu się podnieść, zaplatając ręce pod ramiona Harry’ego, przeklinając błoto, deszcz i Harry’ego. Przede wszystkim Harry’ego.  
Zatrzymują się na skraju i zerkają na siebie. Setki wodnych kropli wsiąkły w jasne kosmyki Draco, przylepiły je do czoła, policzków i karku, a jedna z nich wisi mu na rzęsach, upodabniając się do łzy. Jego skóra w poprzecinanym deszczem świetle dnia przybiera kolor porcelany. Harry pragnie go pocałować, desperacko i namiętnie, w środku afrykańskiej ulewy, na skraju urwiska. Niemal wyczuwa smak deszczu na jego wargach.  
Obaj są jednak utaplani w błocie, a Harry wie, że Draco nie chciałby mieć go na sobie więcej. Sam też nie za bardzo je lubi. Prawie-pocałunek okazuje się prawie-wystarczający.  
Nagle Harry odwraca się i wyrzuca wszystkie pieniądze poza krawędź urwiska, i wie, że mógłby robić tylko to, zrzucać pieniądze z gór, by zostały zdeptane przez zwierzęta i pokryte deszczem, zgubione na całe lata. A może nie.  
To jednak nie ma znaczenia, bo intencja pozostaje taka sama, skok z krawędzi w otchłań nieodłącznie wiąże się z ideą wolności i latania.  
Pieniądze jednak nie są wolne, nie wzlatują ku górze. W miejscu, w którym przewrócił się Harry, jest już mokro i błotniście i kiedy je wyrzuca, banknoty tworzą zlepek, który zatacza łuk w powietrzu i opada gwałtownie w dół, sponiewierany przez deszcz.  
Harry nienawidzi Gwinei i jest szczęśliwy, kiedy wsiadają na pokład samolotu.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
_Draco śpi, więc Harry’emu łatwiej jest mówić._  
_— Całe życie zdaje mi się, że gdzie się nie znajdę, widzę tylko nicość albo sam ją tworzę. Ale to... — Jego dłonie zamierają w powietrzu tuż nad ramionami Draco. Tak desperacko chce go dotknąć, że uczucie staje się bolesne, pragnienie trawi kości. Powstrzymuje się jednak. Patrzy, jak pościel unosi się i opada równomiernie w rytm jego oddechu. — To jest coś dla mnie. Coś dobrego. Sprawia, że reszta staje się do zniesienia. Nie jest to może tym, co mieliśmy na myśli, ale sprawy rzadko idą tak, jakbyśmy tego chceli. — Harry splata swoje dłonie razem i ściska mocno, by być pewnym, że nie sięgnie w stronę leżącego obok ciała. — Nie ma żadnej przewidywalnej odpowiedzi na to, co uczyni nas szczęśliwym._  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Po opuszczeniu Gwinei lecą na trzy dni do Kenii, a potem na następne trzy do Angoli. Harry zaczyna tracić rachubę, ile pieniędzy już oddał i ile konkretnie podarował każdej osobie.  
Pamięta za to kobietę z dzieckiem w ramionach, która patrzyła na niego z taką desperacją, że zawrócił się i oddał jej połowę tego, co miał przy sobie. Potem, dwie ulice dalej, dostrzegł kolejną kobietę z podobnym wyrazem twarzy, a kiedy spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zaczęła błagać o pieniądze, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że żebraczka trzyma w ramionach identyczne, pogrążone we śnie dziecko, opatulone w taki sam brudny kocyk.  
Przypomina sobie młodego mężczyznę, który wyładował ich bagaż na lotnisku i zbyt ochoczo wyciągnął dłoń. Obdarzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem, gdy Harry wręczył mu jedynie zwyczajowy napiwek. Tubylec powiedział, że przy hotelu Harry dał jego bratu dużą sumę za włożenie ich bagażu do taksówki, więc wiedział, że ma pięniądze i z bardzo daleka przyszedł specjalnie po to, by pomóc z wyładowaniem. Dlaczego Harry nie dał mu więcej?  
Zaczyna żałować, że nie wyrzucił wszystkich pieniędzy nad urwiskiem.  


 

***

  
  
_Harry odsuwa się na bok i pozwala Malfoyowi wejść jako pierwszemu. Zamyka za nimi drzwi i patrzy na niego, ale Malfoy nie odwzajemnia spojrzenia._  
_— Jesteśmy — mówi, wymijając Malfoya i rozkładając ręce._  
_Harry jest dumny ze swojego mieszkania. Jest zwyczajne i przestronne, niezbyt wystawne, z drewnianymi podłogami. Czyste linie, stonowane kolory. Wygodne, ale stylowe. Każdy by je pokochał._  
_— Co sądzisz? — pyta, a kiedy tylko słowa opuszczają jego usta, od razu ich żałuje. Przygotowuje się na najgorsze._  
_Malfoy zaskakuje go, kiedy odpowiada skromnie:_  
_— Ładne._  
_Harry waha się._  
_— Dziękuję — odpowiada po chwili._  
_Oprowadza Malfoya po mieszkaniu, co zajmuje im o wiele mniej czasu, niż prawdopodobnie zajęłoby zwiedzanie rodowej posiadłości Malfoyów, jak stara się żartować. To jednak nie wywołuje u jego towarzysza żadnej reakcji, który niezależnie od starań Harry’ego nie okazuje emocji, jakby wciąż przebywał w Azkabania._  
_Harry pokazuje Malfoyowi pokój na końcu korytarza._  
_— Ten będzie twój — oznajmia i otwiera drzwi._  
_Malfoy rozgląda się przelotnie, po czym siada na skraju łóżka, a Harry czuje się nagle jak intruz we własnym domu, co uznaje za uczucie niepożądane, bo przecież to jego dom, **jego** pokój. Chciałby zaznaczyć swój autorytet przed Malfoyem i przypomnieć mu, że siedzi tutaj, w jego gościnnym pokoju, na pościeli z egipskiej bawełny zamiast w Azkabanie dzięki **Harry’emu** , bo to **Harry** go uratował, ale pełne wstydu oczy Malfoya błagają go, żeby tego nie robił i mówią, że on wie o tym więcej, niż Harry kiedykolwiek będzie wiedział._  
_Wzdycha. Nie jest do końca pewien, dlaczego to robi, możliwości i przypuszczenia są nieskończone. Zanim wychodzi, postanawia dać Malfoyowi małe przypomnienie:_  
_— No to pięć lat._  
_Kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi brzmi niczym zakończenie, metalowy trzask jako wyrok śmierci, ale Harry wie doskonale, że to dopiero początek._  


 

***

  
  
Przylatują do Nigeru siedem dni po opuszczeniu Gwinei, a pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważa Harry jest to, że większość pracowników lotniska ma białą skórę, mówi z angielskim albo francuskim akcentem, a niemal wszyscy z nich są poparzeni słońcem. Kobieta, która pomaga im wynająć samochód, jest niskiego wzrostu i ma blond włosy, ciemne brwi i podwójny podbródek. Wyjaśnia Harry’emu, że firma przez przypadek wypożyczyła zarezerwowane przez niego auto komuś innemu, nie mogą nic w tym przypadku zrobić i wyraża swoje ubolewanie, a potem pyta, czy mogliby odsunąć się na bok, by mogła pomóc następnej osobie w kolejce.  
Harry chce stąd odlecieć, zanim jeszcze wychodzą poza lotnisko. Już mu się tutaj nie podoba.  
— Posłuchaj, to nic takiego — tłumaczy mu Draco, starając się go pocieszyć. — Zapłacimy komuś, żeby nas powoził. Tym sposobem będziemy mieli samochód i oddamy trochę pieniędzy. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.  
Harry nie ufa temu miejscu. Poważnie rozważa cofnięcie się na lotnisko i zakupienie biletów na następny odlatujący samolot, który zabierze ich gdzieś indziej, do innego afrykańskiego miasta, w którym ludzie potrzebują ich równie mocno.  
— Draco, nie jestem pewien...  
— Patrz, widzę jednego — kontynuuje Draco. — Wygląda na kogoś, komu można ufać. — Wskazuje palcem w miejsce po drugiej stronie ulicy, na stacji benzynowej, gdzie młody tubylec w bursztynowej koszulce turysty z Florydy opiera się o starą ciężarówkę, która niegdyś mogła mieć kolor biały, ale teraz większość farby się złuszczyła. Draco pospiesznie się rozgląda i przechodzi przez ulicę, wołając za Harrym: — Im szybciej pozbędziemy się pieniędzy, tym szybciej wrócimy!  
Zanim Harry’emu udaje się go dogonić, Draco jest już w trakcie negocjacji w tym swoim własnym, afrykańsko-angielskim języku z mężczyzną, ktory okazuje się być bardziej chłopcem, prawdopodobnie w wieku siedemnastu bądź osiemnastu lat.  
— Ty zawieźć nas za miasto w samochodzie, tak? — pyta Draco głośno, a jego uśmiech jest boleśnie fałszywy. Pochyla się w kierunku chłopca, jakby to pomagało mu w zrozumieniu.  
— Tak, tak — odpowiada tubylec. — Ja wieźć was.  
Wydaje się uradowany propozycją. Trzyma dłonie złożone przed sobą niczym małe dziecko proszące o cukierka i uśmiecha się szeroko, co sprawia, że jego uszy dziwacznie odstają. Czubek jego nosa i policzków pokrywają ciemne piegi, a skóra wygląda na świeżą i gładką. Tubylec zerka na Harry’ego, a jego dobry nastrój robi wrażenie tak szczerego, że Harry odpowiada mu uśmiechem.  
— Do miejsc, gdzie biedni żyją? — precyzuje Draco.  
Na stacji są też inni ludzie, turyści, jak wnioskuje Harry, sądząc po plecakach i przepaskach z daszkami na głowie. Przyglądają się Draco dziwnym wzrokiem.  
Chłopca ogarnia zakłopotanie.  
— Wierni? — pyta.  
Draco zamyśla się na chwilę.  
— Nie wierni, tylko biedni. Bez pieniędzy — wyjaśnia. — Nie mieć pieniędzy i żyć źle.  
Tubylec rozumie i zamaszyście kiwa głową.  
— Tak, tu mieszkać bardzo biedni ludzie.  
— Jak oni cię nazywać? — pyta Harry, zanim zdąży prawidłowo poukładać wyrazy w głowie. Draco uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie.  
Chłopiec uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, choć Harry myślał, że to niemożliwe.  
— Oni nazywać mnie Yerodin — odpowiada.  
— Yerodin — podejmuje Draco — my jechać teraz?  
Yerodin uśmiecha się i wyjmuje z kieszeni kluczyki do stacyjki. Z niezmienną miną wdrapuje się na siedzenie kierowcy i odpala silnik. Harry i Draco siadają z tyłu na platformie, która jak na taki stary samochód jest zaskakująco czysta i dostatecznie duża, by pomieścić ich obu i jeszcze jedną osobę. Moszczą się po przeciwnych końcach.  
Niger prawie w całości pokrywa czerwono-złota Sahara. Powierzchnię pustyni tworzy gruby i głęboki dywan piasku, a powietrze jest gorące i niewyobrażalnie suche; Harry nie oddychał takim nigdy wcześniej. Wyobraża sobie, że podobnie wygląda słońce, cały krajobraz usiany jest bursztynowo-pomarańczowymi plamami, a piaskowe wydmy suną tak daleko, jak okiem sięgnąć. Niebo rozciąga się nad nimi czystym, biało-błękitnym bezmiarem.  
Podmuchy wiatru są gorące i pieką Harry’ego w policzki oraz wargi, wysuszają usta. Nigdy nie chciał tak bardzo napić się wody. Sądzi, że jego gardło pokrył już piasek, bo jest on dosłownie wszędzie, w oczach, włosach i ustach. Wszędzie.  
Dłoń Draco nagle wsuwa się do dłoni Harry’ego, który odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na niego poprzez zmrużone powieki.  
Draco mówi coś, czego Harry nie rozumie. Wiatr i piasek zabiera słowa, zanim docierają do jego uszu.  
— Co?!  
— Chcę wracać do domu! — powtarza Draco.  
Harry kiwa głową w porozumieniu i ujmuje jego dłoń w swoją pomimo faktu, że ich skóra przypomina w dotyku papier ścierny, wyschnięty i szorstki, a tarcie pomiędzy nimi jest niekomfortowe i drażniące. Harry wytrzymałby to jednak wieczność, gdyby Draco sobie tego życzył.  
Ciężarówka zaczyna zwalniać, a w końcu Harry może otworzyć oczy bez groźby burzy piaskowej zakrywającej całkowicie jego pole widzenia. Draco odsuwa swoją dłoń i odwraca głowę w kierunku celu ich podróży. Na wprost od nich znajduje się wioska, która jest większa, niż oczekiwał Harry, również od tych, które dotychczas odwiedził, z większą ilością chat, niż mógłby policzyć na oko. Musi zgadywać, ile ich jest, prawopodobnie od dwudziestu pięciu do trzydziestu pięciu. Kiedy ciężarówka podjeżdża bliżej, jego żołądek robi się ciężki.  
Draco wali pięścią w tylne okno i mówi Yerodinowi, żeby się zatrzymał, a wtedy Harry nagle dochodzi do siebie, ponieważ sądzi, że Malfoy powie ich kierowcy, by zawrócił. Myśli, że zażąda powrotu na lotnisko, gdzie kupią bilety do Nigerii, Zimbabwe czy gdziekolwiek indziej, zostawiając za sobą to miejsce, upalne powietrze i przeklęty piasek.  
Zamiast tego Draco odwraca się do niego i mówi:  
— Wszystko do twojej dyspozycji, Harry. — Przechodzi z platformy na siedzenie pasażera obok Yerodina. Drzwi zamykają się za nim z głośnym trzaskiem przerdzewiałego metalu, a Harry czuje, że cała nadzieja wypływa z niego wprost na pustynną powierzchnię.  
Ciężarówka toczy się do przodu i już niemal są na miejscu, kiedy ludzie zaczynają ich zauważać, iść w kierunku pojazdu. Harry wstaje powoli, dotykając kieszeni, by upewnić się, że pieniądze są gotowe, i mówi sobie, że wcale nie będzie tak źle, po prostu wręczy im banknoty, gdy będzie obok nich przechodził, a że mieszkańców jest dużo, pozbędzie się wszystkich pieniędzy w ciągu całego dnia. Jutro rano albo nawet dzisiaj wieczorem, jeśli zaistnieje taka możliwość, znajdą się w samolocie.  
Od celu dzieli ich jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów, a niektórzy z tubylców zaczęli już biec w kierunku samochodu. Pierwszym, który do nich dociera, jest chłopiec, dziesięcio- lub jedenastoletni. Idzie obok nich, kiedy pojazd jeszcze się porusza, ubrany w podkoszulek bez rękawów i o jakieś pięć rozmiarów za duże spodnie khaki, przytrzymywane kawałkiem sznurka przełożonym przez szlufki. Wyciąga dłonie w kierunku Harry’ego i mówi coś w języku, którego Harry nie zna, ale rozumie pobrzmiewającą w głosie desperację, widzi jego ogromne oczy w kształcie migdałów i oddaje mu pierwszą z przygotowanych garści pieniędzy. Ulga na twarzy chłopca jest tak wielka, że Harry niemal w niej tonie.  
Potem pojawia się kolejny chłopiec, trochę starszy, może szesnastolatek, łapie Harry’ego za ramię i mówi coś z przymrużonymi oczami, co brzmi prawie jak oskarżenie; macha ręką w kierunku kieszeni w koszuli Harry’ego, z której wcześniej wyjmował banknoty. Harry posyła mu oziębłe spojrzenie i stara się odsunąć jego dłoń, ale chłopiec ma mocny uścisk, jest krzepki, silniejszy, niż był w jego wieku Harry czy Ron. Harry próbuje znowu go odepchnąć, szarpiąc się najmocniej, jak potrafi, a przy tym usiłuje uniknąć zwichnięcia barku, ale chłopiec trzyma się go mocno. Nagle czuje, że ktoś go ciągnie, zostaje szarpnięty do dołu, a oczy chłopca nagle stają się bardzo uważne i okrutne. Harry potyka się i niemal upada; zaczyna być świadomy dystansu, jaki dzieli go od ziemi. W tym momencie włącza mu się instynkt przetrwania i jego kolana uderzają o powierzchnię platformy. Zostaje wciągnięty w szarpaninę z szesnastoletnim chłopcem, który patrzy na Harry’ego tak, jakby to on był odpowiedzialny za to wszystko, od blizny na jego policzku do brudnej, obdartej koszuli na jego grzbiecie, piasku na pustyni, gorącego słońca i świętej niesprawiedliwości.  
Mocują się jeszcze chwilę, a potem Harry ostatecznie wyrywa się i upada na plecy, uderzając głową o oponę. Widok przed oczami na moment zachodzi mu czernią, po czym znowu się rozjaśnia. Siada powoli, rozmasowując sobie tył czaszki i myśląc, że później na pewno go rozboli. Czyjaś dłoń sięga ku niemu od tyłu i łapie za kołnierz, ale lada chwila przesuwa się i skręca mu ramiona. Harry obraca głowę i dostrzega, że dotarli do środka wioski. Wygląda na to, że każdy mieszkaniec wyszedł do nich, by wspiąć się na ciężarówkę i błagać o pieniądze. Jak szacuje Harry, musi ich być ponad pięćdziesięciu, w grupkach po cztery lub pięć osób, a wszyscy sięgają po niego, łapią za wszystko, czego mogą się trzymać, jakby ich dłonie były głodne skóry Harry’ego, jego koszuli, włosów… Musi przesiąść się na sam środek platformy, by nie mogli go dotknąć. Potem wstaje, by zwiększyć dystans między nimi.  
Patrzą na niego, jakby był następcą Chrystusa, premierem, prezydentem albo kimkolwiek, kto byłby odpowiedzią na ich problemy, jeśli ktokolwiek **JEST** odpowiedzią. Wyciągają ku niemu ręce dłońmi do góry; rękawy ich wyblakłych i obdartych koszul są zakasane, a same koszule tak luźne, że Harry widzi żebra wystające pod skórą po bokach. Wołają go, krzyczą ze wszystkich stron, opowiadają historie w nieznanych mu językach, otaczają samochód, przyciskają piersi do skorodowanej farby i metalu, a on czuje się dławiony przez ich potrzeby, niemal cały nimi pochłonięty.  
Ich oczy są szeroko otwarte i szokująco białe na tle czarnej skóry.  
Ich głosy łamią się od krzyku.  
Ich zęby są idealne.  
Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że to takie złe, niewłaściwe, to jak na niego patrzą. Z desperacją i pragnieniem, które mówi: „ **Uratuj mnie** , uratuj, przecież **po to** tutaj jesteś”, kiedy czepiają się końców jego kremowej, lnianej koszuli, na której kupno w lotniskowym sklepie z pamiątkami nalegał Draco, żeby miał coś przewiewnego. Mimo że była boleśnie droga, Harry ją kupił, oczywiście, że ją kupił, by zobaczyć uśmiech na ustach Malfoya, kiedy nałoży ją następnego dnia. Dłonie ludzi są bardzo ciemne i bardzo suche i Harry’emu nagle tak bardzo chce się pić, że niemal umiera z pragnienia, niemal rozpada się na kawałki tam, gdzie stoi, jakby był kamieniem i kruszył się na piasek. A cała ta sytuacja to nie jest jedynie złe miejsce czy zły czas, to zły pomysł, kurewsko złe **wyobrażenie**.  
Kim on był, aby myśleć, że może ich uratować, chociaż kilku z nich, dwóch, trzech albo czterech?  
Kim był, aby myśleć, że może uratować wszystkich?  
Harry krzyczy do Yerodina, żeby się nie zatrzymywał, żeby jechał, póki nie znajdą się stąd jak najdalej. Unika wzroku Draco, kiedy ten patrzy na niego z miejsca pasażera na przedzie. Harry siada na samym końcu platformy, opierając plecy o klapę a odbicie w tylnej szybie samochodu ukazuje Nigerian, którzy biegną za nimi z wyciągniętymi ramionami oraz Harry’ego, w jego lnianej koszuli, wyprasowanej i czystej, w piaskowym, nierzucającym się w oczy kolorze, nie robiącego zupełnie nic.  


 

***

  
  
_Niebo tutaj pokrywa głęboka szarość, której Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, przyzwyczajony do angielskich deszczowych chmur, biało-szarych i oddalonych tak bardzo, że zdają się górować ponad wszystkim, co miało związek z nim i kimkolwiek innym._  
_Niebo nad Anglią i całą resztą świata wydawało się nietykalne, obojętne na wszystko, co dzieje się pod nim._  
_Tutaj było jednak inaczej, **wszystko** było inaczej. Chmury nad Afryką wisiały ciężko, tak blisko ziemi, że Harry sądził, iż ociera się o nie czubkiem głowy i moczy palce u dłoni. Mają tu większą głębię, są ciemniejsze, pełniejsze, burzowe grzmoty sprawiają, że ziemia trzęsie się w posadach, a towarzyszący odgłos jest czymś innym niż zwykła, zbadana naukowo odpowiedź na błyskawicę._  
_Harry myśli, że właśnie dlatego Afryka pozostaje nietknięta, nienaruszona. Przez tę bliskość._  


 

***

  
  
Tej samej nocy Harry ma sen.  
Stoi nad tym samym urwiskiem, nad którym byli w Gwinei i słyszy, jak krople deszczu odbijają się od liści drzew, by po chwili opaść na ziemię. On jednak jest całkowicie suchy, a z ciemnych chmur nad jego głową nic nie pada. Nie sądzi, że to dziwne, ale przynajmniej niecodzienne. Zerka w dół klifu i dostrzega tysiące tubylców usiłujących trzymać się wzniesienia. Krzyczą do niego o pomoc w tysiącach języków, których nie rozumie.  
Harry odsuwa się od skraju i nagle się na coś natyka, a kiedy się odwraca, widzi Draco, który stoi nad nim, przemoczony deszczem, który nie pada. Po jego policzkach ześlizgują się pojedyncze krople, przywołujące na myśl obraz łez.  
— Nie popychaj mnie — odzywa się Harry. Musi krzyczeć, bo ledwo słyszy sam siebie przez szum niepadającego deszczu. — Draco, proszę, nie spychaj mnie na dół.  
Draco wygląda na zakłopotanego.  
— Spychać cię?  
Harry ogląda się przez ramię i widzi za sobą tak bardzo, bardzo daleką drogę na samo dno. Odwraca się z powrotem, ale Draco już zniknął. Nagle zaczyna padać, a deszcz leje się na jego skórę i włosy, moczy ubranie; nie brzmi jednak jak deszcz, a głosy wszystkich ludzi, których nie zdołał uratować, ich krzyki o pomoc i skargi o odrzucenie odbijają się echem w każdej spadającej kropli. Ziemia pod jego stopami robi się śliska i niestabilna i Harry upada na nią plecami, a potem ześlizguje poza krawędź. Podróż w dół nie przypomina idei latania ani uczucia wolności.  
To tylko spadanie.  


 

***

  
  
_— Wiem, że chciałeś mnie uratować — mówi Draco, a Harry zastanawia się, czy to tylko sen, czy to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, bo poza nimi nie ma nic, ani czasu, ani miejsca, ani jednego szczegółu. Istnieje jedynie Draco, sposób, w jaki drżą mu dłonie, kiedy trzyma go za rękę tak mocno, że mógłby połamać mu kości. — Wiem, że chciałeś mnie uratować — powtarza — ale czuję, że zamiast tego mnie zabiłeś._  


 

***

  
  
  
— Musimy stąd odjechać — mówi Harry. — W inne miejsce.  
— Co? — pyta Draco, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.  
Jest środek dnia, wciąż przebywają w Nigerze. Jedzą obiad na zewnątrz kawiarni, a istnienie podobnego lokalu w tak nieznośnie gorącym miejscu zdumiewa Harry’ego, przyprawia go o zawroty głowy. A może to przez upał.  
Harry stawia swój napój na białym obrusie i pochyla się do przodu.  
— Afryka mnie dusi — wyjaśnia niskim i zachrypniętym głosem. — Nie zniosę tutaj kolejnego dnia. Polecimy do Azji, Europy Wschodniej, Ameryki Południowej albo jeszcze gdzieś indziej.  
Draco otwiera usta ze zdumienia.  
— Wciąż mam sporo pieniędzy do rozdania — kontynuuje Harry — ale nie mogę tego robić tutaj. Umrę.  
— **Oszalałeś**? — pyta Draco.  
Harry wyczuwa bunt w jego głosie.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Jeśli chcesz, odlecimy stąd dzisiaj albo nawet teraz, mnie to pasuje. Po prostu zapłać rachunek, rzuć kelnerce napiwek i chodź. Do diabła, urządzę ci nawet defiladę — mówi Draco lekceważąco, a potem przybiera poważny ton: — Ale niech chociaż przez chwilę nie widzi ci się w tej twojej głupiej łepetynie, że kiedykolwiek wybiorę się z tobą jeszcze na tę... tę... **wycieczkę**.  
To wytrąca Harry’ego z równowagi, ale nie ma szansy pozbierać własnych myśli, bo Draco ciągnie dalej:  
— Kończę z tym, Harry — oświadcza i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Wyglądają w tym momencie, jakby dopiero się poznali, jakby Harry był nikim więcej niż nieznajomym dla Draco, którego lodowata obojętność celuje prosto w jego serce. — Kończę.  
Ostateczność w jego głosie jest przerażająca, a myśl, że Draco odejdzie, wzbudza w Harrym strach.  
— Nie możesz odejść — stwierdza, panikując. Czuje się, jakby łapał się na oślep różnych argumentów, odrzucając je kolejno w myślach, aż znajduje taki, który podziała zawsze przedtem, któremu Draco nigdy nie potrafił się postawić.  
— Pięć lat jeszcze nie minęło.  
Kiedy to mówi, nie patrzy na Draco, nie chcąc zobaczyć sposobu, w jaki zesztywnieją jego ramiona, a wzrok przybierze surowy wyraz. Miał zamiar wyłożyć to delikatnie, ponieważ kwestia ta od zawsze wisiała nad ich głowami jako milczące porozumienie, plamiące każdą chwilę i każdą rzecz — realność okoliczności.  
I nieważne, ile razy odmawiali wspominania o tym albo starali się zapomnieć, trzymać za ręce czy wymieniać pocałunki, zawsze istniał cień rzeczywistości: Harry jest tym, który więzi, a Draco to więzień. Gardło Harry’ego ściska się na tę myśl, na przypomnienie prawdziwego powodu, dlaczego Draco z nim jest, dlaczego musi go opuścić, ponieważ zabierze on wszystko, co między nimi istnieje, odetnie temu nogi i zostawi ze świeżymi, krwawiącymi emocjami.  
To nie znaczy, że Harry kocha Draco mniej. Znaczy tyle, że miłość jest bardziej bolesna.  
Patrzy na Draco poprzez pojedynczy czerwony goździk, stojący między nimi na obrusie i zamiast porażki, jak oczekuje, dostrzega w jego oczach palący opór.  
— Odejdę — mówi Draco zwyczajnie.  
W odpowiedzi Harry tylko się na niego gapi.  
— Zobaczysz — grozi lodowatym tonem, a Harry zastanawia się, jak udaje mu się być tak zimnym, skoro wszędzie wokół jest niemożliwie gorąco, tak duszno, gdziekolwiek by się nie znaleźli. — Odejdę, kiedy będziesz spał. Ukradnę trochę pieniędzy i złapię samolot albo pociąg. Nie muszę zostawać.  
Coś w błysku w oczach Draco zahacza o manię, samobójstwo, przypominając Harry’emu zagonione w pułapkę zwierzę, którego jedynym wyjściem jest zabić albo zostać zabitym. Harry zastanawia się, czy Afryka rzeczywiście miała na niego tak zły wpływ, okazała się tak wymagająca, że stała się sprawą życia lub śmierci.  
A może Draco chce umrzeć, żeby uciec od samego siebie?  
— Nie musisz zostawać? — powtarza Harry. — Ministerstwo...  
— Jesteśmy w Afryce, Harry, co zrobi z tym ministerstwo? — przerywa mu Draco.  
— Cóż, mogą cię **znaleźć**. Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak po prostu pozwoliliby skazanemu śmierciożercy, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest nim Malfoy, uciec i zapaść się pod ziemię w obcym kraju?  
Harry bardziej wyczuwa niż widzi, jak spojrzenie Draco wwierca się w jego oczy, ponieważ słońce w południe rozjaśnia jego blond włosy o wiele za mocno i tak boleśnie jest na niego patrzeć. Harry musi zmrużyć powieki.  
— Nie powiedziałbyś im, gdybym zniknął — mówi Draco, całkowicie pewny siebie.  
Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że duma zawsze była największym grzechem Malfoya. Opierał na niej swoje życie i z jej pomocą kontrolował znajomości, a teraz cierpi za to, jak rodowa duma przylgnęła do jego imienia. Z drugiej strony, gdzie byłby bez niej Draco? Kim by był? To ona sprawiła, że te cztery i przeszło pół roku były dla niego nie do zniesienia, ale teraz jest jedyną rzeczą, która pozwala mu nie oszaleć, która go ratuje.  
Harry rozumie też nagle, że po tym wszystkim nic już dla nich nie istnieje. „To” nie jest jedynie Afryką, ale czterema latami i sześcioma miesiącami, wszystkim, co w tym czasie się między nimi wydarzyło i co się nie wydarzyło, co stanowiło jedynie wyobrażenia i marzenia, które giną, kiedy wywlecze się je na światło dnia.  
Harry patrzy na Draco. Draco jest załamany. Harry o tym wie, jest tego pewien, tak samo jak tego, że jutro rano znowu wstanie słońce, a jakiś czas potem zajdzie za horyzont. Wie to, ponieważ to on go złamał, on czuł trzask w swoich dłoniach.  
Jak Harry mógł myśleć, że będzie miał jakieś „potem” z Draco, jeśli przeżycie tych niemal pięciu lat okazało się takie nieznośne?  
— ...wiem, że byś tego nie zrobił — kontynuuje Draco, a Harry nie jest do końca pewien, czy mówił przez cały czas. Czuje, jakby w przeciągu kilku sekund minęły całe lata, a w tym czasie on zestarzał się i niewyobrażalnie zmurszał.  
Draco przekornie utrzymuje swoje spojrzenie i Harry wyłamuje się jako pierwszy, bo patrzenie na niego bardzo boli, na więcej niż jeden sposobów.  
Coś szarpie Harrym i mówi mu, że może to powstrzymać, że Draco nie odejdzie, jeśli poda mu prawidłowe odpowiedzi, powie właściwe rzeczy. Ale co mogłoby być tym dobrym powodem? Jest on niczym pustynny piasek pod jego adidasami Nike, przesypuje mu się przez palce, kiedy usiłuje go zlapać. Nie potrafi go znaleźć, więc musi się poddać. Kiedy spływa na niego świadomość porażki, zamyka oczy.  
Czerwona sylwetka Draco tworzy odbitkę na czerni pod powiekami, w jego pamięci. Odchyla głowę do tyłu; słońce piecze go najmocniej w oczy i dół szczęki.  
— I gdzie pójdziesz, jeśli odejdziesz? — pyta. — Gdzie będziesz?  
Głos Draco pozostaje pewny.  
— Gdziekolwiek.  
Harry prostuje głowę i otwiera oczy, po czym rozgląda się dookoła. Wszystko jest teraz białe, tak bardzo białe, piasek i niebo, istnieje jedynie ta mała kawiarnia, w której siedzą, a poza tym, w żadnym z czterech kierunków świata, nie ma zupełnie nic. Pustynia, słońce i Nicość. Nawet sam Draco tak niegdyś powiedział — w Afryce nie ma zupełnie nic.  
— Chyba raczej nigdzie — odpowiada.  
Wychodzą niedługo później, a Draco nie odzywa się przez całą drogę powrotną do hotelu. Jest niecodziennie cichy przez pozostałą część nocy, a Harry nie robi nic, żeby przełamać milczenie, powstrzymać czy uczepić się go, ponieważ ma świadomość, że Draco to zrobi, odejdzie, a on nie będzie mu w tym przeszkadzał, bo Draco zasłużył na to po czterech latach i sześciu miesiącach, zarobił na prawo do ucieczki.  
Harry wie, że pewnego ranka obudzi się i po raz pierwszy w Afryce poczuje chłód, ponieważ łóżko będzie puste, a Draco zniknie. Wie, że nie powiadomi ministerstwa, a gdy minie jeszcze sześć miesięcy, poinformuje ich o tym, że Malfoy zdecydował się pozostać w Afryce, że kupił sobie posiadłość na plaży i planuje wybudować bungalow z wielkim pomostem aż do wody, że Harry rozmawia z nim regularnie i ani razu nie wspomnieli ani o magii, ani o wojnie. Zrobi to, żeby go chronić. Zawsze będzie chronił Draco, aż do grobowej deski.  
Harry wie, że nie ma nic, co może Draco powstrzymać, bo nie powinien tego robić, a jeśli zniknie, niczym na to nie zareaguje.  
Poza, być może, tęsknotą.  


 

***

  
  
_Pierwszej nocy, kiedy Draco przychodzi do Harry’ego, rozbijają obóz pośrodku Nicości, przejechawszy całe godziny przez błotniste drogi, które nie zaprowadziły ich do żadnego hotelu, a jedynie do kolejnej z niekończących się, afrykańskich głuszy. Twarda, czerwona glina jest dla nich dywanem, a niebo dachem. Harry jest zdenerwowany i nie może zasnąć, bo myśli, że się zgubili, gdzieś w Serengeti, gdzie lwy, gepardy albo inne zwierzęta zakradną się do nich w środku nocy i zjedzą podczas snu._  
_Harry sugeruje więc Draco, by spał w samochodzie, a sam kładzie się na cienkim kocu, który Malfoy podwędził w jednym z hoteli, rozłożywszy go uprzednio na pełnej błota polance, otoczony przez najwyższą trawę, jaką w życiu widział. Stara się usnąć, lecz gwiazdy świecą zbyt jasno, a każdy dźwięk wydaje się dobiegać z bliska._  
_W pewnym momencie słyszy trzask otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi i myśli, że Draco wyszedł za potrzebą, więc zamyka oczy i udaje śpiącego, ale kroki Malfoya przybliżają się do miejsca, gdzie leży. Draco stoi nad nim przez chwilę; jego sylwetka rzuca cień w niebiesko-fioletowym świetle gwiazd. Słyszy cichy szept: „Harry?”_  
_Rozważa zignorowanie go, wybiera pomiędzy przeczekaniem, aż Malfoy odejdzie, a otwarciem oczu. Nieotwieranie ich wydaje się być obiecującą opcją, ale Draco ponownie wymawia jego imię głosem tak cichym i niepewnym, że obojętność aż boli. Harry uświadamia sobie, że w Draco też może być coś obiecującego, chociaż w całkiem inny sposób._  
_Uchyla więc powieki, pozwalając sobie przyzwyczaić się do jasności nocy. Malfoy nadal stoi, opatulony srebrnym światłem. Wygląda przepięknie — kosmyki włosów wpadają mu do oczu, a wczorajsza koszula jest pognieciona i niemal w całości niezapięta, spada mu lekko z lewego ramienia, i w tym momencie Harry myśli, że zrobiłby wszystko, o co Draco go poprosi, porzuciłby Afrykę na zawsze albo wszedł prosto w zarośla i nigdy nie wrócił, albo kochałby go tak długo, aż te wszystkie gwiazdy spadłyby im z nieba na głowy._  
_Draco pyta go, łagodnie i z wahaniem, czy może się z nim położyć._  
_Sposób, w jaki zadaje pytanie, i to, jak wskazuje prawą ręką na koc, jest bardzo dziwny, a Harry żałuje, że nie ułożył się z nim tutaj bez pytania. Kiwa jednak głową i uśmiecha się delikatnie, robiąc mu miejsce._  
_Ucisza go, kiedy Malfoy próbuje się tłumaczyć, że samochód był zbyt ciasny, że zbyt mocno pachnie potem, który nie należy do niego. Po chwili, z uśmiechem przyciśniętym do pleców Draco, Harry stara się stłumić chęć, by powiedzieć mu, że musi być cicho albo usłyszą ich lwy, inaczej by go przestraszył. Pragnie jedynie leżeć tutaj razem z nim, w samym środku głuszy, obserwować sposób, w jaki światło gwiazd pada na jego skórę, rzucając cienie w miejscach, którym Harry nigdy się zbyt dokładnie nie przypatrywał, jak zgięcie szyi czy łuk dolnej części pleców schowanych pod koszulą. To nowe odkrycie jest orzeźwiające, przyspiesza Harry’emu puls, jest spragniony wiedzy, chce więcej. Palcami wodzi po idealnej linii szyi, sunie przez jego ramię, a wtedy Draco się odwraca, połyskujący, piękny, trwający przy Harrym. Odwzajemnia pocałunek._  
_Harry oplata go ramionami, wdycha głęboko zapach trawy, nocy i tej chwili w Afryce, zawieszonej w czasoprzestrzeni._  


 

***

  
  
Następnego dnia mają zaplanowany powrót do Londynu.  
Odlatują o siódmej rano, więc Harry nastawia budzik na piątą trzydzieści, ale budzi się o piątej, ponieważ coś zrywa go ze snu, ponieważ coś jest nie tak.  
Ponieważ jest mu zimno.  


 

***

  
  
_— Kursy przeliczeniowe będą tam absurdalne — mówi Harry. — Do czasu, kiedy tam dotrę i wymienię pieniądze, będę musiał oddać piętnaście razy więcej._  
_Remus śmieje się._  
_— Przeklnij Wielką Brytanię za jej bogactwo. Więc co zamierzasz zrobić, Harry? — pyta, gdy śmiech przeistacza się w mały uśmiech, który, jak sądzi Harry, również znika zbyt szybko._  
_— Przypuszczam, że będę musiał pracować trochę ciężej, żeby znaleźć największe zniszczenia — odpowiada Harry żartem._  
_Na moment zapada milczenie._  
_— Bądź ostrożny, Harry — przestrzega Lupin poważnym tonem._  
_Harry uśmiecha się._  
_— Wiem, wiem, Afryka jest niebezpieczna i co tam jeszcze. Całkiem inny świat. Ale nie martw się, poradzę sobie._  
_Remus patrzy na niego przez chwilę, nie ukrywając emocji, a zwątpienie i troska w jego oczach, którą widzi Harry, sięga tak głęboko, że jest całkowicie przekonany, iż źle zrozumiał słowa Lupina; nie mówił on o niebezpieczeństwach Afryki, a o czymś zgoła innym._  
_Jednak jak szybko zaczęła się ta osobliwa chwila, tak szybko minęła. Remus wstaje i zabiera filiżanki — pustą Harry’ego i swoją, nienaruszoną — a potem dodaje:_  
_— Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz, Harry. Mam taką nadzieję._  
_Harry uśmiecha się i wkłada swój płaszcz._  
_— Przyjdę cię odwiedzić, jak tylko wrócę, i opowiem o wspaniałych i plugawych afrykańskich przygodach — odpowiada i puszcza Remusowi oko._  


 

***

  
  
Harry dociera na lotnisko wcześnie, całkiem sam.  
Czeka na swój samolot na twardym krześle o prostym oparciu, które przypomina mu te dla dzieci w przedszkolu; czerwone, pomarańczowe lub jasnoniebieskie krzykliwe, plastikowe bezguścia. Opiera nogi o krzesło naprzeciwko i powoli drętwieje od pasa w dół. Plecak, który teraz jest niemal pusty, podłożył sobie pod głowę. Siedzi rozwalony z zamkniętymi oczami, nieumyty i nieogolony od dobrych kilku dni, mimo to nadal sądzi, że wygląda dobrze, jak na mężczyznę, którego szwy pękają od środka.  
Jedyna aktywność, jaką rejestruje na terminalu, to syk i świst maszyny do espresso w Starbucksie po jego prawej stronie. Zastanawia się, dlaczego tak hałasuje, skoro nie pojawił się nikt, kto chciałby zamówić kawę. Widział jedynie kobietę, która tam pracuje, prawdopodobnie miejscowa, wysoka i ciemnoskóra, z długą, etiopską szyją. Siedzi w milczeniu przy jednym ze stolików w swoich spodniach khaki i czarnej koszuli z kołnierzem, krzyżuje nogi i opiera je o bok stolika, czytając afrykański magazyn ze zdjęciem kobiety trzymającej niemowlę na okładce. Harry przypomina sobie z zaskoczeniem, że nie kupił jeszcze prezentu dla dziecka Hermiony, które według przypuszczeń przyjdzie na świat za dwa dni.  
Zastanawia się, jak zareagowałaby Hermiona, gdyby pierwszym prezentem jej dziecka od ojca chrzestnego była afrykańska plemienna maska. Przewiduje, że nie byłby to dobry wybór, aczkolwiek sądzi, że George miałby z niej niezłą radochę. Hermiona spojrzałaby na niego surowym wzrokiem i przypomniała, że on lub ona jest jeszcze niemowlakiem, dla którego sztuka nie ma jeszcze znaczenia; zapytałaby, czy Harry nie sądzi, iż jedna z tych ślicznych, edukacyjnych książeczek z dźwiękowymi przyciskami nie byłaby bardziej odpowiednia i użyteczna. Powiesiłaby jednak maskę w pokoju dziecka, zapewniłaby, że jej się podoba, choć sama po prostu nie wybrałaby podobnego prezentu. Harry przypuszcza, że jej dziecko będzie miało jakąś dziwaczną fobię, strach przed maskami, szczeniakami czy jeszcze czymś innym.  
Pociera czoło i ściska skórę pomiędzy brwiami. Kiedy tylko dotrze do domu, po prostu szybko aportuje się na Pokątną i znajdzie jedną z tych książeczek z dźwiękiem i...  
Aportuje się. Harry siada nagle, przeklinając swoją głupotę. Może się po prostu **aportować**. Tak łatwo byłoby wyobrazić sobie swoje mieszkanie, ulubiony fotel w salonie, tuż obok okna. Czuje się jak idiota, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał.  
Wstaje z plastikowego krzesła, zabiera plecak i wyrusza na poszukiwanie jakiegoś odosobnionego kąta, mimo że wątpi, iż ktoś na terminalu zauważyłby jego nagłe zniknięcie. Znajduje najbliższą toaletę, ale w środku jest jakiś tubylec opróżniający śmietnik. Ma na sobie sweter z napisem na plecach, który Harry bierze za nigeryjski odpowiednik słowa „woźny”. Mężczyzna kiwa mu głową na powitanie, a on zauważa, że biel jego oczu zblakła z wiekiem, a lewe zamglone jest przez kataraktę. Harry kiwa mu w odpowiedzi i podchodzi do umywalki, co jest wiarygodnym wyjściem, zważając na jego obecny wygląd. Woźny szybko zastępuje pełną torbę na śmieci nową, a kiedy kończy, popycha swój wózek ze środkami czystości na zewnątrz i pozwala drzwiom zamknąć się cicho, zostawiając Harry’ego samego.  
Harry zakręca kurek, suszy dłonie i za zamkniętymi oczami stara się przywołać obraz swojego domu. Na próżno; nie widzi ani swojej kuchni, ani sypialni, ani ulubionego fotela w salonie czy innej części mieszkania. Widzi Draco. Draco, który uśmiecha się do niego w samolocie do Senegalu, Draco siedzącego na brzegu łóżka w gościnnej sypialni z zalęknionym wzrokiem i sylwetką złamaną przez porażkę, Draco, który odwraca się do Harry’ego pod małym kocem, który dzielili na środku sawanny z niebem na wyciągnięcie ręki, a potem ujmuje twarz Harry’ego w dłonie i całuje go delikatnie, i smakuje wahaniem, miętą i wszystkimi dobrymi rzeczami, które Harry pamięta o Afryce.  
Draco Pieprzony Malfoy.  
Harry wzdycha i otwiera oczy, przebiegając dłonią przez zmierzwione włosy.  
Draco już z nim nie ma.  
Unika spojrzenia na siebie w lustrze, kiedy z tylnej kieszeni spodni wyjmuje bilet. Słowo „LONDYN” napisano na nim pogrubioną, czerwoną czcionką; przywołuje ono wspomnienie zalanych deszczem ulic, odciski gumy na chodniku i ludzi, tak wielu **ludzi** , wszyscy w pośpiechu, by gdzieś dotrzeć, coś zrobić. Każdy ma swój własny plan i hierarchię wartości, a Harry zastanawia się, kiedy zmieniły się jego priorytety. Czemu nie chce być jak wszyscy inni, przychodzić do pracy na czas, robić zakupy i przygotowywać kolację, zanim będzie na nią za późno, może spotkać kogoś po drodze, kogoś, z kim można spędzić czas, uszczęśliwić? Dlaczego przestał tego pragnąć? Kiedy jego wartości ewoluowały w coś zupełnie innego?  
Harry myślał, że przyleciał tu po to, aby coś znaleźć, to „coś” pośrodku Nicości. Myślał, że tego właśnie potrzebował, że to zapełniłoby w nim pustkę.  
Starał się ratować ludzi swoimi pieniędzmi i lubi myśleć, że może w większości przypadków mu się udało. Ale to tylko pieniądze, papier, atrament i odrobina metalu, które zbijają się w mokrą kulę na deszczu i do niczego nie przydają. A szczęście, miłość czy jakkolwiek by to nazwać, cokolwiek jest **prawdziwym, ludzkim odkupieniem** , nie przyjdzie wraz z pieniędzmi, czy się je otrzymuje, czy rozdaje.  
Harry uważał to za swoją pokutę. Wyobrażał sobie, że pieniądze są czymś w rodzaju ubezpieczenia ukrytego w liczbach, im więcej pomoże, w tym lepszej sytuacji się znajdzie. Że zasłuży na własne odkupienie, rozdając je innym. Nie zatrzymał jednak własnego, kiedy uciekło mu w środku nocy.  
I tutaj go zostawiło, samotnego w męskiej łazience, w samym środku Nigeru, kiedy trzyma bilet pierwszej klasy do Londynu, z niczym poza pustym plecakiem leżącym na szafce. Pachnie niezmytymi łzami i potem i nie ma pojęcia, jak ratować samego siebie. Nie wie, czy jakiś sposób się sprawdzi. Kiedy starał się je kontrolować, dyktować skąd i do kogo ma iść, jego własne odkupienie nadal nie nadchodziło; kiedy z kolei nie robił nic, odeszło od niego, pozostawiając za sobą chłodną pościel.  
Wciska bilet z powrotem do kieszeni i wychodzi z łazienki w momencie, gdy woźny wychodzi z damskiej toalety. Znowu kiwa w kierunku Harry’ego, uśmiechając się, a jego zęby są proste, ale nie tak idealne, jak były kiedyś. Kiedy odchodzi, lekko kulejąc, wyraźnie przypomina Harry’emu o Remusie, łagodnym, miłym i coraz starszym, zaniedbanym, tak jak większość ludzi w jego wieku. Harry jest owładnięty jego osobą; sprawdza kieszenie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy, których tam nie znajduje, a potem sięga do swojego buta i nagle przypomina sobie o skrytce w plecaku. Wyciąga banknoty i biegnie za mężczyzną.  
— Proszę pana! — krzyczy, mając nadzieję, że woźny zna angielski. — Proszę pana!  
Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się i odwraca, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. Pod lewym okiem ma bliznę w kształcie półksiężyca.  
Harry wkłada pieniądze w dłoń woźnego i uśmiecha się do niego, mówiąc:  
— Proszę. Niech pan weźmie.  
Mężczyzna zerka na banknoty. Potrząsa głową i unosi wzrok na Harry’ego, starając się mu je zwrócić, ale Harry nie chce ich przyjąć.  
— **Chcę** , żeby pan je wziął — wyjaśnia Harry, a jego serce aż skręca się ze szczerości.  
Mężczyzna jednak nadal go odpycha. Pewnie, ale delikatnie chwyta Harry’ego za nadgarstek i wciska mu pieniądze do ręki. Po wewnętrznej stronie palców ma odciski. Jego skóra jest ciepła tak samo jak uśmiech, kiedy potrząsa głową i wskazuje na swój wózek ze środkami czystości, jakby mówił: „Widzisz? Nie potrzebuję twojej jałmużny, pracuję, zarabiam pieniądze i jestem z tego dumny.”  
Harry zaciska palce na banknotach i kiwa szybko głową. Pieniądze gniotą mu się w dłoniach.  
Wyminąwszy Harry’ego wózkiem, woźny odchodzi, kulejąc, ale trzymając głowę wysoko. Odwraca się jeszcze i macha, nadal z uśmiechem na ustach. Harry odwzajemnia gest. Nie uratował tego człowieka, nie dał mu pieniędzy, by mógł rzucić pracę, przejść na emeryturę i osiąść gdzieś na plaży czy kawałku własnej ziemi. Harry niczego mu nie podarował, a jednak...  
Jednak czuje, że to mężczyzna podarował coś **jemu** — ciepło uśmiechu, delikatność dłoni, która uratowała maleńką cząstkę jego istnienia.  
Harry uświadamia sobie, że odkupienie nie posiada ustalonego poziomu, jaki należy osiągnąć, nie jest też wagą uczynków, dobrych czy złych. Zależy od sposobu, w jaki człowiek żyje, ocenia po decyzjach, jakie podejmuje z dnia na dzień, z minuty na minutę, istnieje w rzeczach, które robi się, by uczynić życie znośnym, zanim nie pozostanie już nic do przeżycia.  
Harry wie, że nie posiada wszystkich odpowiedzi. Może nie mieć ani jednej. Kilka mógł stracić.  
Wie natomiast, że to jest jedynie częścią czegoś większego, lepszego, jedynie początkiem końca, którego nie może być pewien, ale sądzi, ma nadzieję, **wierzy** , że jest on odpowiedzią. A to szukanie, ślepe zbieranie małych zadośćuczynień podobnych do tych jest wspaniałe, piękniejsze niż odkrywanie magii, lepsze niż cokolwiek innego, o czym może pomyśleć.  
W tym momencie podejmuje decyzję.  
Idzie do sklepu z pamiątkami i kupuje pocztówkę, którą wysyła Hermionie, przepraszając za to, że ominie narodziny swojej chrześniaczki lub chrześniaka i dodaje, że ma nadzieję, iż zostanie mu wybaczone. Chce też, żeby Hermiona wiedziała, że nawet jeśli go przy niej nie będzie, nie znaczy, że już nigdy się z nią nie skontaktuje albo że jej nie kocha. Potem dokupuje jeszcze papier listowy w kolorze jasnego błękitu ze słowem „Afryka” umieszczonym jako znak wodny na samym środku wielką, tropikalną czcionką. Pisze list do Remusa, ponieważ złożył mu obietnicę i nie ma zamiaru jej złamać. Następnie dodaje do zakupów czystą koszulę, lnianą, piaskową. Uśmiecha się, przesuwając dłonią po powierzchni materiału.  
Potem wymienia bilet do Londynu na bilet w jedną stronę do Południowej Ameryki, który także wywołuje na jego twarzy uśmiech.  


 

***

  
  
_Harry myśli, że to musi być jedyne miejsce na świecie._  
_Stara się udowodnić sobie, że się myli, wspinając się na najwyższą piaskową wydmę, jaką może znaleźć, ale wszystko, co widzi, to ta sama Nicość, więcej bezchmurnego, biało-błękitnego nieba i falista pustynia. Nie znajduje tu żadnego powodu, by wierzyć, że poza horyzontem, przy którym spotyka się błękit i beż, nie ma nic innego, nic, co przypominałoby mu, że nie jest jedynym istniejącym na świecie człowiekiem._  
_Odchyla głowę do tyłu, w stronę słońca, zamyka powieki i rozkłada ramiona. Z dłońmi skierowanymi ku niebu i gardłem zaciśniętym przez nagły przypływ emocji krzyczy co sił:_  
_„ **CZY TO WSZYSTKO?!** ”_  
_Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi._  


**KONIEC**


End file.
